


You Are the Reason

by Star_Dust47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), Bisexual Sara Lance, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Tommy Merlyn/Thea Queen, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Minor Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Minor Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Minor Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Never - Freeform, No Incest, Original Team Arrow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Strong Female Characters, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen are not related, cannon kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Dust47/pseuds/Star_Dust47
Summary: So what if Tommy and Thea were not related.  Thea was the daughter of Moira and Robert Queen.  Set in season one of Arrow, I hope to follow all the way through the show, exploring what could have been with the characters if they had not been related.  This is purely to satisfy my feelings with Arrow going off and all.  I hope it is good...so please give it a shot.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Thea Queen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. Let's Start from the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at writing smut, but I do use some strong language and it may get hot and heavy at certain points. I just thought you should know why it is a mature rating.
> 
> Right now this is a rewrite of Arrow, but I may change some other things later that happened in different shows.
> 
> I own nothing, and if I did...well I would change so much, so it is probably a good thing I do not own it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Episode: Pilot

Tommy found himself sitting in one of the small metal chairs at the coffee shop across from CNRI. Every once and a while he loved to come here and sit, just to get a glimpse of the beautiful girl he was in love with.

God he really sounded like a love sick idiot.

“You’re damn right.” A voice said from behind him.

“Jesus Queen!” Tommy yelped, jumping in his chair, embarrassed he had actually said that last part out loud.

The girl in question just smiled and took the seat next to him. She looked across the street and saw Laurel Lance sitting at her desk. Thea saw her twirling a strand of her hair while furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at the file on her desk.

Thea felt her veins light up with some kind of fire. When she was little, Thea used to look up to Laurel. Laurel being five years older than Thea, Thea dreamed about being her. Maybe it was because she always had Oliver and Tommy begging for her affection. The latter being the one she truly desired.

But now…she despised the older woman. How could someone use someone else. Thea took a moment to glance over at Tommy. The man in question, ordering her usual coffee order. Laurel, even though was hurt that Oliver had been cheating on her with her own sister, had become the same exact thing. Minus the parties and the alcohol, had been using Tommy to try and fill that hole that Oliver had left.

“You okay Speedy?” Tommy asked, lightly placing his hand on her arm, his eyes squinting against the sun.

“Yah.” She told him, shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts coursing through her veins. “I just do not know what you see in her.” Nodding her head towards CNRI.

“Well I always do appreciate your honesty.” Tommy told her, throwing a mock glare at her. “I don’t know, honestly, it just feels like I have loved her as long as I can remember.” 

When Tommy looked at her, Thea understood every single word of what he was saying. She understood it perfectly, because she felt the same way. His grey eyes and his cocky smile made her insane and she had no idea how to make it stop.

“D’you know what I mean?” Tommy asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Uh…yah.” She said, clearing her throat. “But you have to realize she is…” She trailed off.

“Thea?” Tommy asked.

Turning to follow her eyes, his eyes landed on the television.

“Oh my god.” He whispered.

“And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about...the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story.”

“How did we not hear about this?” Thea asked him.

“Well you and I are not the most observant people in the world.” Tommy responded, never taking his eyes off the screen.

“"The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel…”

Thea had to look away as she felt sick to her stomach. Everyday for the last 5 years she had been dreaming of this day. And now that it was here…she did not know how to react. 

Tommy was in his own world, guilt racking his body. He slept with his best friend’s girl, even after all Oliver did with Laurel and Sara, it still drove him to feel a small pang of self-hatred. He looked over at the younger Queen, seeing the look of pure shock on her face, placed his hand over hers. She didn’t say anything and he was glad for it because then he would have to explain how he was feeling.

The phone Thea had sitting on the table began to vibrate, scaring both people.

“Hello?” Thea asked, her voice shaking and she gripped Tommy’s hand a little tighter.

“Of course Mom.” Thea nodded her head. “I’m on my way.” She hung up the phone.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Tommy asked after they sat in silence for a minute.

Thea shook her head.

“No…but knowing my mother she is going to want to have a family dinner to celebrate. Will you come?” She asked him.

Even though her voice told nothing, he could see how much this was effecting her through her eyes. When Oliver first “died”, Tommy would never have imagined how his relationship with the younger Queen would have changed. Instead of his best friend’s annoying little sister, she became his best friend. Someone he would always trust.

“Of course.” He spoke, his voice thick with emotion. “I will call Raisa right now.”

Standing, Thea smiled at him and lent down to give him a hug before walking off to the car her step-father was sitting in.

—

Thea got home before Oliver got home with their mother. Telling Walter she was going to wait in her room for a minute, she turned and went up the stairs. When she reached her room she closed the door. Letting her emotions finally win over as she began to cry.

Her brother was alive. Laurel still had her hooks in Tommy. Tommy still had no idea how much her feelings for him had changed. It was all too much for her.

Walking over to her dresser, she slipped the black watch on her wrist. Tommy had gotten it for her to wear at Oliver’s funeral. He had told her that the bracelet was a symbol of how it would get easier as time passed.

“Your room is exactly as you left it.” Thea heard her mother’s voice. “I never had the heart to change a thing.”

“Oliver. It’s damn good to see you.” Thea heard Walter’s voice.

“You remember Walter, your father’s friend from the company.”

As Oliver said his hello to Raisa Thea took a deep breath, only able to move when she heard that Tommy had done what he said he was going to do.

Thea rounded the corner, stopping in her tracks at the appearance of the man in front of her. It was really him, Oliver. Her big brother that let her crawl into his bed when she was little and afraid of the thunder storms. 

“Hey sis.” He greeted her softly.

“I knew it. I knew you were alive.” She said as she raced down the stairs and hugged him. “I missed you so much.” She smiled as he hugged her.

“You were with me the whole time.” He told her as he smiled.

—

Oliver later found himself staring at a photo of him and his father. So much had happened in the time that he was away both to him and everyone he knew.

He heard the door open and he froze for a minute, his body still trained to assess every little sound.

“What did I tell you?” Oliver found himself smiling at his best friend’s voice. “Yachts suck.”

“Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver confirmed, going to his friend and bringing him into a hug.

“I missed you buddy.” Tommy told his friend.

I missed you too.”

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall he separated from his best friend turning to, again, assess the situation. Oliver let the tension out of his shoulders as his sister came around the corner. Dressed in the same thing, but with a black jacket on as well, Thea smiled at both men. Confusing Oliver when she came towards them, but completely passed him and went to Tommy.

“Hey stranger.” She hugged him, and Tommy returned it with equal favor. “Long time no see.”

“Yes well…3 hours is a lifetime for you Thea Queen.” He returned it.

Oliver made a move to speak but his mother then walked in the room.

“Ah Tommy, I see you have found your way here.” 

“Of course Mrs. Queen.” Tommy said.

He separated himself from Thea, but not far enough, because his arm was still loosely wrapped around her waist.

“I feel like we should move to the dinning room.” Walter told them as he walked in. 

He eyed Tommy and the younger man cleared his throat, stepping away from Thea and moving to stand next to Oliver.

“Of course.” Moira said simply, taking Walter’s arm as they all left.

Five minutes later they all had a lovely meal in front of them. 

“Thank you Raisa.” Oliver smiled softly.

“Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think.” Tommy explained.

Thea rolled her eyes at his explanation, kicking is leg under the table. Tommy’s gaze shifted over to Thea with a mock glare. Oliver again looked between the two before looking to his mother, who was preoccupied with her conversation with Walter.

“What was it like there?” Thea asked.

That brought Moira and Walter out of there conversation and Tommy stopped mid-chew. Everyone was quiet as the room quickly was filled with tension. Oliver, however, just smiled to himself before smiling at his sister.

“Cold.” He answered simply.

“Tomorrow, you and me, we’re going to the city.” Tommy told Oliver while giving Thea a quick glare, to which she simply shrugged. “You’ve a lot to catch up on.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Moira smiled, happy that Tommy changed the subject.

“Good.” Oliver returned the smile. “I was hoping to stop by the office.” 

Walter paused, as he was about to drink his wine. He looked over at the eldest Queen.

“Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.”

“Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.” Raisa said as she tripped and almost fell.

“Не беспокойся.” (Translates to: It’s okay). Oliver told her.

“Dude you speak Russian?” Tommy asked, amazed.

Raisa looked shocked.

“I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.” Walter said, amazed.

“I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.” Oliver replied, no hints of it being a joke in his voice, despite the small smile on his face.

The tension once again filled the room as Moira looked at her son, before settling her gaze on her daughter.

“I didn't say anything.” Thea stuttered.

Tommy looked down as he rested his foot against hers, giving her the comfort he would give if he was holding her hand. He looked up to see Thea smile softly at him.

“She didn't have to.” Oliver said, unaware of the actions between his best friend and his baby sister.

His mother nodded, accepting this answer.

“Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.” She told her son and grabbed Walter’s hand.

“We both believed Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone.” Walter stuttered slightly through his explanation.

Oliver tried not to show the pain he was feeling at this revelation. So he simply smiled.

“It’s fine.” He told the pair, standing up. “May I be excused?” He asked.

His mother nodded, knowing this is what he needed. Thea watched her brother as he walked away. Tommy hoping to get his friend’s mind off the stunning information he just received.

“Hey don’t forget about tomorrow, buddy.” Tommy told him.

Oliver placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder briefly as Tommy reached up to place his hand on his elbow. He winked at Thea before leaving the room.

“Well that certainly has not changed.” Tommy chuckled.

Moira just stood up and left the room, Walter following her.

“I guess that means it is just you and me.” Thea grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

“Thea Queen, you will be the death of me.” He teased. “What do you want to do?” He asked her.

“I don’t know.” She paused, looking away. “I know!” She seemed thrilled as she turned back with a smile. “Movie night?” She asked.

“As long as it isn’t a romantic comedy I am in.” He told her.

— 

Twenty minutes later they were settled in the Queen’s personal movie theater watching Grease cause in Thea’s mind, romantic comedies and musicals were two totally different things.

“This is so unrealistic.” Tommy muttered as the T-Birds ran up and down the bleachers singing Summer Nights.

“What? How?” Thea asked, looking up at him.

“You cannot carry a tune that well while running.” He pointed his hand at the screen.

Thea smiled, while staring at him. It was so easy to get lost in his wild grey eyes and his dark brown almost black hair. In fact one might think it was black until they looked close enough.

“Well that is the beauty of musicals Merlyn…no one gives a shit.” She told him and he laughed.

Both turned their attention back to the screen. Thea finally came to the conclusion that she was so screwed.

—

Oliver was walking the halls of the mansion, hoping to finally get enough piece of mind to go back to sleep. He saw the light on through the crack of one of the doors. He quietly opened it to see the movie screen on. 

“Are you kidding me?” He heard Tommy mock yell. “You cannot drive cars on the side of the wall like that.”

“Seriously Merlyn.” He heard his sister tease. “Let me spell it out for you M.U.S.I.C.A.L.S you know what that spells?” Thea mocked.

“Yah, yah, I know. Bullshit.” Tommy grumbled.

Oliver shut the door.

“What is going on there?” He asked.

Moira who had been walking up to her son, was shocked that he heard her coming. She quickly recomposed herself as she did not want to upset him more than he already was after the incident in his room.

“To be honest. Nothing.” Moira responded and Oliver looked at her, unconvinced. “Just because I said nothing was going on, did not mean nothing was there.”

“Tommy’s too old for her.” Oliver pointed out.

“Oh trust me he knows that, as does Walter.” His mother chuckled.

“That’s why Walter…?”

“Yes.” His mother smiled softly.

“And how do you feel about it?” Oliver asked his mother.

“All a mother wants is for their child to be happy.” Moira told him as she smiled softly at the door. “But you are right about Tommy.” She closed off her expression. “I think it is time to try to sleep again my son.”

—

Tommy woke up the next morning to find Thea curled into his side. He glared at the television that was playing the main menu of Hairspray! Thea wanted to watch that one next, but they both fell asleep 20 minutes in. He brought his wrist up so he could look at his watch. His eyes bugged out when he saw the time.

“Thea!” He whispered urgently into her ear.

The girl in question groaned and snuggled closer to him. Tommy did not even have time to realize just how much he was enjoying this moment.

“Thea it is 7:15, you have 40 minutes to get ready.” He said.

Thea’s eyes snapped open and she sat up.

“Shit!” She ran her hand through her hair. “I gotta go, Lola is coming over before school.” 

Thea hopped off the couch, while Tommy slowly stood up. He was still trying to process everything the beautiful girl in front of him was saying. His brain activity screeched to a halt as he replayed what he just said, man he was really screwed.

“Thank you for the movie night Tommy!” She said as she leant up to hug him.

Even though he was only three inches taller than her, she was not wearing heels.

—

Tommy walked into the Queen’s kitchen five minutes later, hoping to find something with an ounce of caffeine in it.

“Looking for something Mr. Merlyn?” 

Tommy jumped at hearing the voice, but he soon found himself chuckling.

“I swear to God Raisa you should honestly become a spy or assassin.”

“Well then who would be here to give you idiotic children your coffee.” She held out a mug for him.

“Raisa you are a lifesaver.” Tommy groaned as the smell of caffeine flooded his nose.

While Tommy was drinking his coffee, he heard heels coming his way. He turned his attention to the door as Moira Queen stepped into the kitchen. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, he knew the Head of the house would rather be caught dead than be in here.

“Mrs. Queen?” Raisa asked, clearly just as shocked as Tommy. “Can I get you something?” She asked.

“Just some privacy Raisa.” Moira’s voice being as calm and cool as ever.

“Of course.” Raisa replied.

She shot Tommy a look that purely shouted ‘Good Luck’ as she left the kitchen.

“What can I do for you Mrs. Queen?” Tommy asked, smiling his million dollar smile.

“You can answer a question for me Mr. Merlyn.” She replied, and Tommy’s smile faded, this was serious.

“Sure, shoot.” He told her, leaning back against the counter.

“How do you feel about my daughter?” She asked.

“Excuse me?” Tommy chuckled, even though it did not hold any humor, but in fact held fear.

“You heard me Mr. Merlyn.” Moira’s voice never wavered.

“I mean she is Thea, she is amazing, smart, kind, full of humor…” He trailed off as he saw the soft smile on her face.

“I don’t know what you think you know about love Mr. Merlyn…”

“Woah! Who said anything about love?” Tommy set his coffee cup down.

“Your face says it all.” Moira smiled.

Tommy was silent for a moment.

“So does this mean I have your ‘approval’?” Tommy asked.

“How much do you remember about your mother Tommy?” Moira asked, ignoring Tommy’s question.

“I don’t see how this has anything to do with this.” Tommy replied, anger lacing his tone.

“She would do anything to make sure you had your best shot.” Moira stated.

Tommy said nothing, but his jaw was locked down hard.

“And that is what I am doing right now. How long is it going to be before you go back to Laurel Lance and leave Thea broken-hearted, again?” Moira told him, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stay away from my daughter, she is too good for you.”

Moira walked away, leaving Tommy in the kitchen to process what she had just said.

—

“Where did you get these?” Thea asked Lola, who was crushing the pills into powder.

“Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear.” Lola replied chuckling.

Thea had not touched a single drug since Tommy intervened all those years ago, but she still kept up appearances.

Someone knocked at the door and Thea and Lola quickly hide the pills and the powder. 

“Ollie.” Thea answered breathlessly.  
“No one's called me that in a while, Speedy.” Oliver smiled softly at all the memories the nickname brought back.

“Worst nickname ever.” Thea groaned as Lola chuckled.

“What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.” He told her.

“See you at school, Speedy.” Lola said, leaving the room, feeling she had worn out her welcome.

“Sorry about her.” Thea apologized.

“I have something for you.” Oliver said, quickly changing the subject.

“You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.” Thea replied, happy he had changed the subject.

“It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.” He said as he handed it to her, both smiling softly.

“A rock! That is sweet.” Tommy said as he entered the room, Thea’s smile brightened at the sight of him. “You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt.”" He laughed, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow.” Her brow was slightly furrowed trying to figure out what was wrong with Tommy. 

Oliver leant down and kissed her on the check and gave her a hug.

“Ahem.” Tommy cleared his throat. “The city awaits.”

He gave Thea a smile that he always gave her, but somehow it made her even more concerned because that one did not reach his eyes either. So she just did her best to smile back, she would figure the rest out later

As soon as they were in the hallway, Tommy decided to have a little fun.

“Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?” Tommy joked.

Oliver gave Tommy a stern look, and Tommy gulped, maybe Oliver knew more than he gave him credit for.

“Because I have not.” He finished.

—

“Your funeral blew.” Tommy told him as they drove down the road.

“Did you get lucky?” Oliver asked.

“Fish in a barrel.” Tommy told him laughing. 

That beat the real truth, the one that would get Tommy a good right hook to the face. The fact that he spent more time with his best friend’s baby sister at that event than anyone else. He never even thought to hit on another girl. But Oliver could not know that, so Tommy continued with his lie.

“They were so sad…” He kept teasing.

“No.” Oliver groaned even though he was laughing.

“And huggy.” Tommy was done with that for now so he changed the subject. “And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash.”

“At my what?” Oliver asked, genuinely confused.

“You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything.” 

Even though Oliver did not know it, Tommy was just about a good of an actor as he was, in the feelings category that is. 

“And this city's gone to crap.” Tommy told him as they pulled up to a stop sign. “Your dad sold his factory just in time.” He was upset to see the place his mom fought so hard for like this.

“And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?” Tommy asked.

Oliver looked at his father's old factory, making a mental note that it was still here. The good part was that it was abandoned.

“No reason.” Oliver told Tommy, still looking at the old building.

“So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?” Tommy asked, trying to get his mind of his own emotional turmoil. 

“Laurel.” Oliver answered seriously.

“Everyone is happy you're alive.” He told him, not believing the man he was sitting next too. “You want to see the one person who isn’t?”

Oliver simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay.” Tommy sighed and shook his head.

He turned down the street that CNRI was located on.

—

Tommy watched Oliver and Laurel having their conversation from the entry way into CNRI. He could already tell by the look on Laurel’s face that it wasn’t going well. His gaze travelled over to the coffee shop he knew all too well.

A smile grazed his face, every time he told himself he was going there to see Laurel it was really because he would get to see Thea. His smile quickly fell though as he remembered the conversation he had with Mrs. Queen this morning.

She was right. What the hell was he thinking? He is nine years older than Thea. His best friend is her big brother. Not to mention that Tommy had built himself a reputation, and now it was coming back to haunt him.

He would not put Thea through all of this shit just so he can be selfish and be with her. He cared about her too much. Tommy’s mind was made up as he saw Laurel storming towards him.

Tommy fell in love with her once, maybe he could do it again. Or just forget for a moment about the girl he really could not love.

“How did you think that’s going to go Tommy?” She asked him harshly as she stormed past him.

“About like that.” He called to her as he winced.

Tommy caught up with Oliver. The two walked back to were they had parked Tommy’s car.

“Okay so we took care of that. Good call.” Tommy stated the obvious. “Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say?”

Suddenly a van came around the corner and men came out from behind the wall.

“What the hell?” Tommy asked, not sure if it was fear or anger, or maybe both.

Suddenly he felt something pierce his neck and instant darkness.

—

Tommy woke up to see a bunch of shapes moving fast. He heard gunshots go off and then it was dead quiet. Tommy tried to clear the haze from his brain and when he did he saw Oliver leaning in front of him.

“Hey man.” Oliver called softly. “You okay?”

“What happened?” He slurred rubbing his, now free, hand across his face.

“We got kidnapped, but some guy in a hood came and saved us.” Oliver said.

Tommy seemed to accept this answer and soon went back to sleep.

—

A few hours later both men were sitting in the Queen living room. Moira and Walter were sitting on the other couch, as Detective Quentin Lance questioned them.

“So that's your story.” Lance asked, finding it hard to believe, maybe because he didn’t want to. “A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?”

“I don't know. Find him and you can ask.” Oliver answered, being more sarcastic than needed, but he really needed to keep his secret.

“Yeah.” Quentin stayed cool for the most part. “What about you?” 

He turned to Tommy, who looked confused. Mainly because he had just spent the better part of his time here avoiding Moira’s gaze. Detective Lance showed him the sketch. 

“You see the hood guy?”

“I saw…just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.” He answered, feeling uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

“Yeah.” Lance turned his attention back to Oliver. “It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?" 

“Were you able to identify the men?” Moira kept calm, looking at Detective Hilton.

“Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.” Hilton told her honestly. 

“Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.” Lance again took a jab at Oliver.

“I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective.” She said smoothly, but everyone could see and hear her anger.

“If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch.” Walter tried to defuse the situation. “Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.”

Quentin chuckled humorlessly, but stood anyway, putting the picture in his brief case. 

“Your luck never seems to run out, does it?” He told Oliver.

Tommy looked at Oliver, not quite sure how he felt about this whole situation.

“Ollie?” A concerned voice called.

“Thea we’re in here darling.” Moira called.

“Thank god you are okay!” Thea said as the tension left her body.

She went up and gave Oliver a hug.

“It’s going to take more than some criminals to take me away from you.” Oliver told his sister.

“How are you?” She turned to Tommy, sitting next to him on the couch.

“I’m fine.” He told her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tommy let himself enjoy this moment because he knew very well that it was going to be his last.

“Mr. Merlyn?” Thea and Tommy both turned to look at Moira.

Oliver and Thea concerned at their mother’s word choice. Never in the entire time she knew Tommy had she called him Mr. Merlyn.

“Didn’t you say you had something to prepare for?” She asked innocently.

Thea and Oliver saw Tommy become uncomfortable and he cleared his throat.

“Yes, of course.” He tried to smile.

Thea recognized it as the same smile from the morning.

“See you at the party man.” He told Oliver who just nodded, and he walked out of the room.

Moira smiled at her family, ignoring the look of pain on her daughter’s face.

“Mom can I talk to you for a minute?” Oliver asked his mother.

“Of course.” Moira said.

As soon as they were out of ear shot and in the other room, Oliver turned to look his mother in the eye.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“I’m not sure what you mean?” Moira asked, shocked.

“To Tommy.” He elaborated. “What did you do to Tommy?”

“I just simply reminded him of who he was and who your sister was.” Moira explained.

“Mom you cannot just control Thea’s life. As much as I hate it, she is good for him…”

“And she is also a minor.” Moira stated.

“For three months.” Oliver snapped, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “As much as you want to, you cannot control other people's lives and say you are doing it because it is what is best.”

“But it is what is best. Tommy Merlyn is a playboy and it is only going to be so long before your sister is the one who gets played.” Moria seethed.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night mom.” Oliver chuckled without humor. “But sooner or later, this is all going to fall apart, and I am not going to help you pick up the pieces.” Oliver told her.

The two people held eye contact for a solid thirty seconds before Oliver broke it. He smiled as if the previous conversation had never taken place.

“Now if you don’t excuse me. I have a party to get to.” Oliver said, walking down the hall.

—

As the night progressed Tommy drank more and more alcohol, trying to desperately get rid of the brunette that had taken up residence in his mind and heart. When he saw Oliver walking down the stairs, his smile lit up. He left the circle of girls that surrounded him and ran over to his best friend.

“Everybody, hey!” He got the DJ to turn of the music and he smiled. “Man-of-the-hour!”

Everyone started cheering, and Tommy quickly was fascinated by the fact that almost none of these people knew who Oliver truly was. Yet he continued.

“Whoo!! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming.” He smiled.

Tommy signaled the DJ and soon, ‘We Are the Champions’ blasted as Oliver made his way to the center stage. Tommy grabbed two shots from the bartender.

“Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie.” Tommy called as he handed one of the shots to Oliver.

Oliver grabbed the shot from Tommy, noticing how his friend was trying to shut off how he was truly feeling by his slightly dilated pupils.

“I missed Tequila.” Oliver shouted after he downed the shot.

The two men made their way over to the bar, it was covered in bottles of all shapes and colors. Oliver immediately began to talk to a blonde while Tommy got them drinks. As Tommy handed them drinks he noticed Oliver’s Bodyguard staring at them.

“Hey.” Tommy said, handing Oliver the drink. “Does he wipe for you too?” He asked nodding towards John Diggle. 

Oliver smiled, but said nothing.

“Now by my calculations.” Tommy changed the topic. “You have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden.”

Oliver humored Tommy and let him turn him to face the three women dancing.

“Which one is she?” Oliver asked.

“The one who looks like the chick from ‘Twilight’” Tommy told him.

“What’s ‘Twilight’?” Oliver asked.

“Your so better off not knowing.” Tommy grumbled, his eyebrows pinched together, remembering all the times Thea made him watch the movies. 

Oliver saw Thea dancing with that girl from her room earlier. The two were talking to some girl who handed her a bag that Thea put in her purse. The girl touched her arm as a farewell before leaving.

“Be back in a minute.” He told Tommy as he walked off.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows once more and followed Oliver’s gaze. He moved to follow him but then remembered that was not his job anymore.

“Ollie, hey!” Thea called out, smiling, letting him pull her away from Lola. “This party is sick!”

Hoping he wouldn’t see the drugs she bought for Lola, Thea kept her tone and smile bright.

“Who let you in here?” Oliver asked her.

“I believe it was the somebody who said, ‘Right this way, Ms. Queen.’” She joked.

“Well you shouldn’t be here.” Oliver told her.

The smile left her face.

“Uh, I’m not twelve anymore.” She responded, slowly getting pissed off at her brother.

“No you’re seventeen.” Oliver said.

“Ollie I-I love you, but you can’t come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you.” 

“I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was-away.” He told her.

“Away?” Thea chuckled, anger hidden in it. “No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.”

“I know.” Oliver responded.

“No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one.”

“What about Tommy?” Oliver retorted, angered by her attitude.

“Seriously?” She hissed. “This is not about him…not that it is any of your business.” 

“Thea…”

“No! You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with.” She ended the conversation. “Let's bounce.” She said to Lola and the other girls.

“You have the fun dip?” Lola asked.

“Yeah.It's right” She reached into her purse to give Lola the drug. “No. I... I must have dropped it.” She told her confused.

“Thea.” She turned to see Tommy pushing his way through the crowd.

“Tommy?” She asked.

“Ooh!” Lola teased into Thea’s ear.

Thea batted her playfully.

“What was that?” He asked loudly over the music.

“Ollie just wants me to be that same little girl he left behind all those years ago.” She huffed.

“Well give it time.” He told her and she just chuckled in disbelief and shook her head. "Hey." Tommy told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Just give it time.” He spoke, understanding clear in his eyes.

“He said I should leave.” She told him.

Neither noticed that he had taken a step closer, or that he had yet to take his hand of her shoulder, or even the fact that Oliver had left with Laurel. They were too lost in each other’s eyes, as cliche as it sounded.

“Well what do you want?” Tommy asked, his throat suddenly dry.

Tommy came to the realization that tomorrow was a new day and he could start following Mrs. Queen’s wishes then.

“I want to stay here.” She told him. “As long as I have someone to talk to.” She supplied.

“Well I think that can be arranged.” He smiled.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow at school. Alright?” She told her friends.

“Whatever you say T.” Lola smiled at her friend.

As soon as Thea’s friends were no longer in site, Tommy turned to Thea and smiled.

“Now I sure as hell can’t give you alcohol, cause that is a shitty thing to do. Not to mention it would likely mean a night in jail.” Tommy explained to her as they walked towards the bar. “So how does a Shirley Temple sound?”

“Sounds awesome.” She told him, her smile lighting up the room.

—

Tommy and Thea were in the middle of a thumb war, as immature as it sounded, when the police came into the building. Shutting off the music. 

“Starling City police! The party's over, kids.” Quentin said, even though it was hard to hear since the room was filled with booing.

“Oh, Mr. Merlyn.” Quentin said sarcastically, stopping in front of Tommy and Thea. “Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?”

Tommy looked unaffected by Lance’s accusation.

“Let me guess, you already have found the girl.” His eyes landed on Thea. “Didn’t know you were going this young now.”

Tommy went to move forward, more furious that he insulted Thea than himself, but Thea grabbed his arm.

“Tommy!” She hissed in his ear. “Leave it, be the better man.”

“Detective!” Oliver walked up. “It’s a private party.”

He held eye contact with Lance before he looked at Tommy and his eyes landing on Thea. If he was mad about her still being here, it did not show. Oliver brought his gaze back to the detective’s.

“Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?” He asked, professional for the first time since Oliver got back.

“Who’s Adam Hunt?” Oliver asked, clueless.

“He’s a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends.”

“I've been out of town for...a while.” Oliver said and Tommy smiled at him.

“Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.”

“The hood guy. You didn't find him?” Oliver asked. “I’m gonna offer a reward.” He told Lance while turning to face the crowd. “Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood.”

The crowd cheered at his offer.

“Did you even try to save her?” Quentin asked.

“Ok. Let's go, partner.” Hilton told him, knowing where the conversation was going.

“Did you even try to save my daughter?” Lance persisted.

“Sarah wouldn't want this.” Detective Hilton told him, pushing him back.

“It's not—” Quentin started.

“Partner, let's go.” Hilton dropped his tone. “It’s all right. Let's go.”

Oliver was silent for a minute before walking past Tommy and Thea and climbing on the stage.

“It’s way too quiet in here! This is a party!” Oliver shouted.

He walked back over by Tommy and Thea.

“Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse.” Tommy said, clearly trying to grasp at straws.

“If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive.” Oliver said, no humor in his tone.

“What-h-happened to you on that island?” Tommy asked, confused at how different his friend was.

“A lot.” Oliver told them. “Make sure my sister gets home safe.” He told them before walking away.

Tommy and Thea both moved their heads to follow Oliver until they could not see him anymore. Oliver on the other hand was happy that Tommy seemed not to be following his mother’s advice.

—

“If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone... Ever. God bless you, too. I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.” Laurel spoke through a shocked laugh.

“Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend's here.” Johanna told her, smiling as she left.

Laurel turned to see Tommy standing there, smiling at her. She was almost sure that he was going to leave her alone after Oliver came back. He nodded his head towards the door. She smiled, grabbed her coat and went to follow him.

Tommy didn’t say anything to her until they got by where he parked his car.

“You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir.”

“It wasn't really my scene.” Laurel said.

They both had a mock challenge with their eyes.

“I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I heard someone say they saw you two head out.” Tommy said.

“There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore.” Laurel clarified.

“Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us.”

“I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy.”

“Then what would you call it?”

“A lapse.” Laurel said honestly.

“That's quite a few lapses... your place, my place, my place again.”

“Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy.”

“Depends on the girl.” Tommy told her, but couldn’t help it when he thought of his best friends little sister, mentally shaking his head.

Laurel backed away thinking he was speaking of her.

“I have to go back to work.”

“Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world.” Tommy teased.

“Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?” She told him, only half joking. 

Oliver watched the both of them and soon realized that maybe Tommy had fallen victim to his mother and her deceitful ways. Laurel said the island changed him, but she had no idea how much. He wanted to save his city and that included mending the relationship between his best friend and his little sister, because he had a feeling that things would be catastrophic if he did nothing.


	2. I Can't Lose You Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are now going to really change from cannon, at least in the cannon sense.
> 
> Based on the episode: Honor Thy Father

Thea sighed and picked up the phone again, dialing the number she placed the phone by her ear.

“Come on!” She pleaded. “Pick up, pick up, pick up.” 

“You’ve reached Tommy Merlyn, and if you are getting this then…I probably don’t want to talk to you.” The message bleeped and Thea sighed as she got ready to leave yet another message.

“Tommy it’s me again.” Thea rubbed her hand against her forehead. “Please I just want to talk to you and know what I did wrong.”

The last time she had spoken to him was at Oliver’s welcome home party. Granted it had only been a couple of days, but usually the two of them had not gone more than 4 hours without a text to let the other know they were alive.

Panic entered her system, even though she knew it was highly unlikely. In her defense he had recently been kidnapped. She jumped up running to go get Ollie, he could help. Thea found Oliver in the game room.

“Look Tommy, it’s just dinner okay.” Thea heard her brother’s voice. “My mom does it for every major event in our family.”

“Dude I know you want me to be there, but I don’t think I can deal with your mom.” Thea heard Tommy’s voice.

Anger flowed through her veins, pulling out her phone, she hit the call button again. She heard Tommy’s phone ringing.

“You know you are going to have to answer sometime right.” Oliver told him.

“I know, I know.” Tommy said, exasperated, he ended the call again. “But, what am I going to say, ‘Hey Thea I’ve been avoiding you, but I swear I have a good reason.’” Tommy paused, as if she was speaking to him. “‘Oh, why you ask? Your mother just made me realize that I shouldn’t be in your life.’ Cause that would go great man.” Tommy said.

Thea knocked on the door, hearing a quiet curse. Oliver opened the door to see Thea there, arms crossed, tapping her foot. Oliver turned back to Tommy, who had visibly paled. Thea held up her phone and pushed the call button again. Tommy’s phone vibrated and no one moved to end it this time.

“I’m gonna…” Oliver pointed at the door.

He ignored both gazes as he left. Thea’s holding anger and Tommy’s holding pure fear. Oliver closed the door behind them. Tommy and Thea stared at each other for a solid minute before Thea spoke.

“What did my mother say to you?” Thea asked.

“Nothi…”  
“What did my mother say?” Thea bit out.

“You know I’ve never lied to you.” He told her.

“I know, that is why I trust in what you tell me.” She spoke softly, going to sit on the pool table.

“Your mother just gave me a reminder on why I cannot do what I want.” He told her leaning against the pool table.

“And that is?” She asked him.

“Thea.” He groaned, pushing away from the table. “I just…” He looked at her, his grey eyes filled with torment. “No. I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Thea asked, walking over to him.

Tommy just shook his head, refusing to look at her.

“Tommy, please?” She asked. “Tommy.” She placed her hand on his arm.

“Goddammit Thea!” Tommy shouted looking into her eyes.

They held eye contact. Thea’s eyes were wide in bewilderment and Tommy’s eyes held so much agony. The next thing she knew his lips had smashed onto hers. It was filled with passion, the kind that made your head spin.

Thea let him back her up against the wall as he continued to explore her mouth. Then she made a big mistake, she moaned. It seemed to knock Tommy back to reality for he instantly pulled back, putting space between them.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered, more to himself.

“Tommy!” Thea called for him, but he had already left the room.

—

Moira, Walter and Oliver were sitting in the living room when Tommy came. It looked like he was on his way out, mumbling to himself as he went. 

“Tommy?” Oliver asked. 

The man in question’s head snapped up so quickly that Oliver was almost sure it was going to snap off.

“Yah.” His voice was rough.

“You okay man?” 

The Television cut off Tommy’s response as it spoke.

“Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.”

The picture of the hood that had been given to Lance appeared on the screen. Oliver raised his hand in mock disbelief.

“This guy gets more air-time then the Kardashians, right?” Oliver smiled.

“Five years on an island and you still know who they are.” Thea shook her head as she came into the room.

She stood next to Tommy, who went to move away, but she grabbed his arm.

“We will finish our conversation later.” She told him as she whispered in his ear.

Moira furrowed her brow towards them, Tommy nodded quickly, so he would not cause her to get suspicious.

“I’ve been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away.” Olive continued as if nothing happened.

Moira, in turn, shook her head clearing the thoughts from her head and placed her attention back on the news story.

“No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe.” Moira said to herself more than anyone else.

“Oh, what's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?” Thea asked sarcastically, angry for whatever else she had told Tommy.

“Do you have any questions about today, Oliver? It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided.” Walter spoke, trying to defuse the tension.

“It's fine, Walter, I've been in a courtroom before.” Oliver replied calmly.

“Four times by my estimate.” Tommy could not resist teasing him. “You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?” Tommy smiled.

“I wish everyone would.” Moira said and shook her head.

“I'd hang, but we're headed to court.” Oliver said.

“I know, my best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world.” 

“Right. Okay.” He muttered, knowing he couldn’t change Tommy’s mind. “What about you?” He asked Thea.

“Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.”

“Fair enough.” He responded.

“But, it’s not everyday your big brother comes back from the dead. So count me in.” Thea said, smiling knowingly at Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes in response. Oliver’s bodyguard, John Diggle, then walked in.  
“Mrs. Queen? Car's ready.”

After everyone walked out ahead of them, Tommy grabbed Thea’s elbow.

“You are going to get me killed.” Tommy growled a warning.

“I believe you are being a bit over dramatic.” The responded.

“Really?” Tommy asked. “It is your mother, she could have me killed.”

“Thea! Let’s go!” Her mother called.

“Coming!” Thea called back. “C’mon.” She grabbed Tommy by the arm.

—

They pulled up to the court house and all got out of the car. Reporters instantly swarmed the car, immediately shouting questions. Being pushed around by the press was nothing new to anyone here, but Thea soon found herself being pressed against Tommy.

Without thinking he grabbed her waist and steadied her, and proceeded to grab her hand to not lose her in the crowd. Unfortunately the press also saw it, and began to scream questions at the two of them.

Mr. Diggle soon got them through the courtyard and into the building. The shouts from the reporters soon faded, but Tommy did not let go of Thea’s hand. Both people ignored the withering glare they got from Moira.

As they entered the court room, Oliver went over to his lawyer immediately shaking her hand. Tommy sat down and Thea next to him. He placed his hand on her knee, and she soon realized that she was shaking. They shared a knowing smile, one Moira did not like.

“There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor. My father didn't make it.” Oliver told his story, but the judge could tell he was reliving it, since his eyes were partially glazed over. “I almost died, I... I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew... I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going.” Oliver finished his story and his lawyer did not waste any time.

“Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gamut five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded.” Oliver’s lawyer said, knowing the drill with these cases.

Oliver looked back at his family, he saw Thea had tears rolling slowly down her face and he sent Tommy a look. The man in question turned to look at Thea, slowly and softly, placing his thumb under her eyes. Wiping away the moisture on her face. 

“The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid.” The lawyer said softly.

—

As the family filled out of the court house, Moira wasted no time changing the subject. It was more difficult than she cared to admit.

“Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there.”

“Uh, Mom, that was, uh...a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?”

Moira looked at Walter for conformation, the other and simply gave a small smile and nod. Moira turned back to her son and nodded.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Oliver smiled relieved.

Moira gave Oliver a small hug, and moved onto Thea. Walter followed in suit, but shaking Oliver’s hand because he knew they were not quite there yet.

“Remember our conversation Mr. Merlyn.” Moira told him in a quiet voice as she shook his hand.

Tommy in turn nodded, not noticing how Thea was looking at them. Thea knew her mother must have said something to Tommy because he soon put some distance between them.

As Walter and Moira walked away, Tommy turned his gaze upon his friend.

“Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company.” He stated, puzzled.

“Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight.”

The three people and John Diggle, of course, moved to leave the court house. Although they bumped straight into Laurel Lance of all people.

“I... Hi.” Oliver 

“Hi.” Tommy said as well, not liking his luck.

“What are you doing here?” Laurel bit out at Oliver.

Thea growled quietly and went to open her mouth, Tommy stopped her by grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers.

“Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking. What are you doing here?” Oliver asked.

“My job.” She said, her eyes finally shifted over to Thea.

The two women had a staring contest.

“Right.” Oliver said, breaking the contact.

“More like the D.A.’s.” Johanna responded.

Oliver extended his hand to the young blonde girl who is standing right next to Laurel.

“Hi, Oliver Queen.”

“Emily Nocenti.” The girl responded, shaking his hand.

“Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island.” Laurel told her. “Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice. Excuse me.” 

“You bitch.” Thea mumbled, but Laurel heard her.

“Excuse you?” She responded.

“You heard me Laurel.” Thea responded. “You are all about professionalism, but as soon as you see the chance to make someone feel guilty, you use it to your advantage.” Thea spat, Laurel began to speak but Thea kept going. “It was just as much Sara’s fault as it was Ollie’s, but you need to remember something Laurel.” 

“Oh is that right?” Laurel chuckled.

“You are just like Oliver. Except Oliver used these five years to change.” Thea said, and there was no way to stop her now.

“Meaning?” Laurel asked, still amused.

“The fact that you are using Tommy the same way Oliver used to use you and Sara.”

“Thea.” Tommy warned.

“No you are better than this. You deserve better.” Thea told him.

“Oliver.” Tommy addressed his best friend. “About…”

“Tommy.” Oliver stopped his friend. “It’s fine.” He smiled.

“Tommy?” Laurel asked, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

As Tommy looked into her green eyes, he no longer saw what he used to see. The things he sees as he turns to look at Thea. The relationship they were going to have was going to be rocky, especially with Thea’s mother, but he was willing to fight for it.

“Don’t you have a case to get to Laurel?” He asked her.

She let out a choked sob and walked past Oliver and Tommy.

“It was nice to meet you.” Emily said awkwardly.

“Yeah. Let's go.” Johanna said.

They walk past Oliver and Tommy to follow Laurel.

“About what happened with Laurel…” Tommy began.

“Look Tommy I meant what I said. It is okay and it is in the past.” Oliver smiled as they finally walked outside.

As soon as they got outside they saw reporters asking Martian Sommers questions.

“Mr. Somers, one question, sir.” The reporter asked.

“I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you.” Sommers left so quick that the reporters didn’t have time to regroup.

They all began talking to each other, until one of the reporters saw Oliver, Tommy, Thea, and John.

“There's Mr. Queen!” One shouted.

All the reporters ran up to them, shouting questions all at once, Diggle did his best to push them out of the way. One reporter managed to make his way to the front.

“Tell us what happened inside, Mr. Queen…”

Diggle keeps pushing his way through the crowd as Thea walks with Oliver and Tommy to the car.

“Step back everybody, please.” John says, trying to stay calm.

“Can you give us a couple comments about the island, Mr. Queen? Before you go, sir, please. Couple of comments about the island, sir.” The same reporter asked.

“What happened in there?” Another asked.

Thea gritted her teeth, sometimes she really hated these people, they had no respect for anyone as long as they got a story.

“All right. Everybody step back.” Diggle said, shoving the reporters away as he helped Oliver get in the car. “Hey man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon! Back!” He finally snapped. 

Suddenly the car drove away as Thea, Diggle and Tommy watched it leave.

“This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?” Tommy asked. 

John Diggle was obviously frustrated and he looked at Tommy and Thea. The swarm of reporters slowly began to disperse.

“You can get her home right?” John asked.

“Of course.” Tommy told him.

The bodyguard walked away, quietly cursing at Oliver.

“I almost feel bad for him.” Thea faked sympathy, a smile blossoming on her face.

Tommy returned it.

“Tommy?” Thea asked as they began walking down the street.

“Hmm?” He hummed.

“What did my mom say to you?”

“Jesus Thea!” Tommy groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Don’t you ever give up?”

“No.” She stated simply. “And you have known me my whole life. When have I ever given up?”

“That is my point.” Tommy exclaimed, stopping both turning towards the other. “I have known you your whole life. I was in fourth grade when you were born. You were in 3rd grade when I was graduating high school!”

“Your point?” She crossed her arms.

“My point?!” Tommy exclaimed. “I am too old for you, it’s illegal, and you have a life ahead of you. I have seen your sketches, you have a future.” Tommy began to lose his fire. “I’m always going to be a billionaire playboy.”

“Tommy no one thinks that.” Thea told him, placing her arm on his shoulder.

“Really cause I am pretty sure that is what your mother thinks.” Tommy’s eyes widened at what he just said.

“What did you say?” Thea asked.

“Shit.” Tommy swore. “I gotta go.” He told her.

“But you promised Ollie’s bodyguard that you would take me home.” Thea told him, forcing him to spend time with her to help her get the rest of her answers.

“Fine.” Tommy huffed and looked around, suddenly he ran towards the curb. “Taxi!” He shouted and held his hand up.

“What? Tommy, no.”

“I promised John I would get you home, never said how.” He stated.

“Fine.” Thea crawled in the cab. “But this is not over.”

Tommy watched the cab drive off. He really was screwed.  
—

Thea stomped up the stairs after the cab dropped her off. She soon stopped realizing she was acting like a child. Thea needed to prove that she was an adult people could take seriously. 

It was a few hours later, when Thea came up with a plan. She then began to get ready, starting with looking through her closet. Finally settling on a simple red dress, she began to add the final touches.

She walked down stairs and saw John Diggle pass her and she offered him a small smile. Sadly, she was not able to pass Oliver.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asked.

“Uh…” Thea couldn’t risk her mother figuring out where she was going, even though she knew Oliver wouldn’t tell her mom, she could not risk it. “Somewhere loud and smoky. And don’t bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I’m gonna go get drunk instead.”

She would start being an adult around her family tomorrow.

“Thea do you think this is what Dad would want for you?” Oliver asked, clearly buying her story.

“Dead people don’t want anything. It’s one of the benefits of being dead.”

“I was dead. And I wanted a lot.” Oliver responded.

“Except for your family.” Thea reminded him. “You've been home a week, and all you do is avoid Mom, ignore Walter, and judge me.”

Oliver said nothing, he just sighed.

“Don’t wait up.” She told him.

When she got outside, she soon realized that she had no way to get to Tommy’s. She heard a car door open and saw John Diggle getting in his car.

“Mr. Diggle!” Thea called and thankfully, the man heard her.

“Yes Ms. Queen?” He asked politely.

“I saw you were heading out.” She pointed to his car.

“You observed correctly.”

“I was wondering if you could give me a ride?” She asked.

“I heard your argument with your brother. I am not going to upset your mother even more by taking you to a club.”

Thea looked at him, wondering for a minute if she could trust him. Realizing she would, otherwise she had to walk and that could be dangerous.

“Can I trust you, Mr. Diggle, to keep a secret?” Thea asked. 

“It depends.”“I am going to meet a friend. My mother has said something to them, and I need to set the record straight.”

“Where do you need to go?” John asked with a smile.

Thea smiled at him.

—

Tommy relaxed on his couch. He smiled at the new mentioning the hood guy another time. His doorbell rang. He looked at the door and then at his watch and frowned. The bell rang agin.

“I’m coming!” Tommy called.

He opened the door, fully expecting to see Oliver or Laurel, but he was not expecting to see Thea.

“Thea?” He asked.

“I told you the conversation was not over.” She told him as she pushed past him.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, shutting the door. “And why do you look like you are ready to go to a club?”

“Had to fool mommy dearest somehow.” She said, setting her purse on the coffee table. “And Mr. Diggle was more than happy to help get me here.”

“Thea, what do want?” Tommy asked, already knowing the answer.

“I want to know what my mother said to you Tommy.” She said.

“Thea…”

“Why is it so hard for everyone to just tell the truth?” She asked, tears forming. “You have never lied to me.”

“Fine.” He finally gave in, not wanting to see her cry. “Please sit down.”

They both sat down on the couch and Tommy could not stop to think how he would kill for this girl. Good thing he had no experience in that area, but for Thea he would have no issue learning.

“Your mother, “Tommy began after a minute. “Is a very interesting person.”

“You can say that again.” Thea chuckled, placing her arm on the back of the couch and resting her head on her hand.

“Well long story short, she brought my mother into this. Told me how a mother will do anything for their child.” Tommy explained.

“So what?” Thea asked, angry at her mother. “She thought that keeping you away from me was going to change everything?”

Tommy shrugged, looking back at the news.

“Tommy please tell me you don’t believe her?”

“She’s right.” Tommy stated. 

“Does this feel wrong?” Thea asked grabbing his hand.

“Thea…” Tommy started.

“Or this?” She asked, lacing their fingers.

“You’re my best friend’s little sister. You’re 17.”

“Only for three months.” She told him, scooting closer.

“Your brother will kill me.”

“He doesn’t have to know.” She told him, their faces now inches apart.

“Your mother.”

“I don’t care.” Thea whispered.

She placed her lips on his. At first she was worried that her mother had sunk her claws too deep. Then he began to respond. It was no where near perfect but it was the best thing Thea had ever experienced.

—

The next day Thea felt like she could walk on water. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t tell anyone about it, or the fact that her brother was getting the wrong idea about her. She could fix all of that later.

She walked past Oliver’s room and saw him putting a shirt. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the red, angry, scars coating his back. Her feet began to move.

“Wait, how did you get those?” She asked.

“Don’t you knock?” Oliver asked, anger lacing his words.

“No wait…” Thea pulled his shirt back open. “Mom said that there were scars, but…I-I’m…Oliver, what happened to you out there?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Oliver said.

“Of course you don’t.” Thea chuckled in disbelief. “You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life.”

Turning she began to walk out of the room. She had better things to do.

“Wait!” Oliver called. “Where are you going?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“I'm sorry, Thea.” Oliver apologized. “I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet. Okay?”

“Do you have a second?” She asked, maybe there is a way Oliver could see how much she has changed.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“Good. I wanna show you something out back.”

They walked in silence out to the backyard.

“Sometimes, when I felt... Whatever... I'd come here.” Thea told him as they reached their destination.

Oliver saw two gravestones. One said, “ROBERT QUEEN 1958-2007 A leader, a husband.” Thea knelt down in front of the gravestone and started to dust off the bottom.

“About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether.” Thea continued as Oliver looked at the stones.

“The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you.” Thea points to the other gravestone. His stone. 

It said, “OLIVER QUEEN 1985-2007 A loving son and brother, whose light was dimmed far too soon.”

“I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on…” Thea smiled, glad it was just a stone because then he would know too much about Tommy. “And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in.” Thea hoped that would be enough to get through her brother’s thick skull.

She walked away before Oliver could respond, leaving him to stare at his own grave.

—

Thea looked in the mirror, turning around to make sure the dress was appropriate. It was a stunning white silk dress with green and blue pastel colors painting it. The dress came down to the middle of her thigh. She put a blue jacket on as well. It was perfect for today’s event.

“Thea!” Her mother yelled and their was a flash of anger in Thea’s eyes. “Car’s here.”

“Coming!” 

When she got down to the bottom of the stairs she saw her mother and Walter standing there, but not Oliver.

“Where’s Ollie?” She asked.

“Your brother has agreed to meet us there.” Moria said, and by the look on her face she was not pleased.

“Okay.” Thea responded and went outside to get in the car.

“Thea.” Her mother called after her.

“What mom?” Thea huffed in irritation, turning and crossing her arms. 

“I do not like your tone.”

“Well if Ollie can do it, so can I.” 

Thea got in the car to see John Diggle smiling at her through the rear view mirror. Her mother and Walter got in the car moments later, neither saying a word. 

Once they got to the building, Thea walked off as the other two people got filled in on how the ceremony was going to go.

Thea felt pressure on her arm and got pulled behind a news van. Thea was about to scream when she felt a familiar pair of lips touch her own. The pair stayed locked in their embrace until the need for air became dire. 

“Hey.” She whispered, smiling.

“Hey.” Tommy returned her smile.

“Tommy what if someone sees?” Thea asked as reality hit her.

“No one will, trust me, I got here an hour before you did and scouted this whole place out.”

“Should I be proud or creeped out?” Thea asked as they shared a laugh.

He lowered his head and kissed her again. This one was softer and slower than the other one, but it was filled with the same amount of passion just more romantic.

“We’re doing this backwards.” Thea chuckled as they broke apart.

“How so?” He asked.

“Usually you do the whole date before you do the making out thing.”

“You want to go out on a date?” He asked.

“Only…”

“Miss. Queen?” John Diggle came around the corner.

Tommy moved away from her, but Thea grabbed his arm, keeping him close. He shot her a look, but she simply shook her head.

“How do you think I got to your place last night?” She asked. “He won’t tell.”

“Miss. Queen’s personal business is no concern of mine, since I work to protect her brother.” John confirmed. “Although, you might want to let your mother see your face in the crowd before she has a heart attack.”

“Thank you.” Thea told him and he nodded, walking back towards the crowd. “I have to go,” She told Tommy and kissed him once more before following Diggle’s example.

Tommy stood there for a moment thinking about what Thea said before John showed up. Of course she wanted the rest of the things that came with a relationship, she was the one who showed him her list of wishes when she was seven. 

Usually if it was any other girl he would leave her and find someone who did not need or want the commitment. But this was so different and he would be different.

“Thea!” He called, going around the news van, and began his search for her through the crowd.

—

Thea smiled at everyone who congratulated her on the building. She was laughing at someone’s response when she bumped into some one.

“Oh! Excuse me, I’m so…” She trailed off.

Laurel Lance.

“What are you doing here?” She growled.

“I got invited.” Laurel told her smugly. “Your brother offered last night.”

“Right I heard about that.” Thea sighed. “You need to stop playing your little game with Oliver and Tommy.”

“I’d be dead last night if it wasn’t for your brother.” Laurel told her.

“At least that shows he is a good person.”

“What are you playing at Thea?” Laurel said, growing tired of the game the younger Queen was playing.

“Nothing. I just know that one day my brother will leave you and Tommy has already left, and then what will you have?”

“Well I wouldn’t be so sure on the Tommy thing.” Laurel informed her, with a smug smile, she waved at someone behind Thea.

She turned around to see Tommy making his way through the crowd.

“Hey you ran off earlier, I didn’t get to give you my answer.” Tommy said as he approached the two women.

He warily eyed Laurel and then looked at Thea who nodded at him.

“Excuse us Miss. Lance.” Tommy told her and grabbed Thea’s arm.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Thea asked what she was afraid to ask.

“So?”

“How do you feel about a movie Friday night?” He asked. “And not at your place, but at an actual movie theater.”

“Sounds amazing.” She smiled. “Who gets to pick?”

“You, obviously. I have no taste whatsoever.” Tommy mocked himself.

“How about…?” Thea trailed off to think. “The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I have heard it was really good.”

“Then that is what we will see. Now go by your mother, I will see you after the event.” 

They shared a smile as Thea went up on stage. Johanna walked over by Laurel, who looked at her expectantly.

“Sounds like what they have always done.” Johanna started. 

“There has to be more.” Laurel stated, frustratingly.

“Maybe or maybe you just want there to be.” Johanna stated.

“Good afternoon.” Walter started. “And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center.”

Everyone clapped and the cameras clicked away.

“Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.”

“Whoa! Whoa!” Oliver said. 

He walked over and took a drink of champagne, Tommy furrowed his eyebrows at him. Was Oliver joking?

“What about me? Right? I'm a legacy. Hey! Thanks for warming them up, Walt.” Oliver said, clearly drunk, or at least acting like it.

Oliver grunted and pulled himself onto stage.

“All right. Ow! Fine, fine shovel. I got it. Oliver takes the shovel from Walter and almost drops it. Whoa!” Oliver grinned. “I’m kidding. I'm kidding. I got it. I got it.” He whispered.

Oliver leaned into the microphone, ready to fool everyone.

“Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen.” When no one said anything, Oliver began to tease. “Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad... Huh? Who is... Sorry. As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se.”

“Oliver, you don't have to do this.” Walter tried to intervene, but Oliver just continued.

“No, sit. Sit! Gosh. See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be.”

Oliver stuck shovel into dirt and walked off stage. Thea could do nothing but sit there in shock and Moira simply put her head down. Diggle followed Oliver as he walked away. Tommy made a face that clearly showed that was not what he was expecting.

—

Thea sat in her room later that night, drawing in her sketch pad. Maybe Tommy was right, maybe she did have a future. Oliver had not said much since they had got home, and thanks to her mother’s amazing parenting skills, he was just able to walk away.

Thea’s head shot up when she heard a noise. She looked around, and seeing nothing, went back to her drawing. Then she heard it again, and again. Soon she concluded that the noise was coming from her window.

Walking over there, she looked out and saw Tommy Merlyn. He was holding a small pile of pebbles. She smiled and opened her window.

“You really are trying to be the definition of a cliche aren't you?” She teased.

“Cliche? I think you mean romantic.” He dropped the pile of rocks. “Now move out of the way.” He commanded. 

Thea just shook her head and smiled, but still followed his instructions. Tommy soon had expertly scaled the wall and made it through her bedroom window.

“Should I ask how you know how to do that so well?” She asked as he shut the window.

Tommy simply shrugged.

“Well I had to break your brother out and sneak him back in a couple of times.” He explained.

“Yah, like mom and dad would notice he was gone.” Thea scoffed.

Tommy didn’t respond, but looked around the room, his gaze landing on the sketch pad.

“Hey, what’s that?” He pointed to it as he walked over.

“Oh?” Thea thought for a minute before she followed his gaze. “That?” Tommy nodded, picking it up. “That’s nothing, just something I have been working on to pass the time.” She told him, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

“Well like I said before Thea.” Tommy said. “You have talent. Promise me that when you get done with High School, that you will go to New York or Paris and show them your ideas.” He asked.

“You really think they are that good?”

“Of course, now I am no fashion expert, but I do know that not many people can do it.” They held eye contact. “Thea these are amazing. Now do you promise?”

“If I promise?” Thea asked and Tommy nodded. “Will you go with me?” She held her breath.

“I’ve never left Starling City Thea…”

“I know, I know. It’s crazy but I just…”

“Thea?” Tommy chuckled. “What I was going to say is, I’ve never left Starling City until now.” He told her.

“You’ll go with me?” She asked, a smile on her face.

“I can’t promise it will be easy.” He told her.

“I don’t care!” She shouted, leaping over to him and kissed him.

This continued for a few moments when all of a sudden there was a knock on her door.

“Speedy?” It was Oliver. “You okay?” He asked.

Tommy trailed his lips along the column of her neck.

“Y-yah.” Her voice shook.

“You sure.”

“I’m sure Ollie.” Thea stated in one breath.

“Okay.” Oliver said. “Let me know if you need anything…”

“Let you know.” Thea finished for him, Tommy began to attack the other side of her neck. “Oh!” She gasped out.

“Thea!” Oliver said again. “I’m coming in.”

Tommy quickly crawled under her desk and Thea stepped in front of it. Oliver stepped in her room, surveying her room. Thea crossed her arms, her chest rising and falling rapidly, she tapped her foot impatiently.

“Convinced?” She asked sarcastically.

“You feeling okay?” He asked after he was convinced there was no one else in the room.

“Yah, why?” She asked.

“You look flushed.” Oliver stated, raising his hand to her forehead.

“Well I was feeling a little lightheaded.” Thea stated playing on her advantage. “I was going to lay down.” 

“Don’t let me stop you.” Oliver smiled. “Good night Speedy.”

“Night Ollie.” She called to him as he left.

When she did not hear anymore footsteps, Thea moved aside.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” She asked Tommy as he stood up.

“Not my fault your voice shook.” He grinned wickedly at her.

“Why do I put up with you?” She asked, although a smile was threatening to break through.

“Because I am devilishly handsome.” Tommy grinned.

“No that’s not it.” Thea tapped her chin.

Five minutes later they were playing cards on Thea’s bed. As Tommy looked over at the brunette, he realized that it may not be ideal, or easy, and they may be moving too fast. But he was willing to work through all of it, if she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Thea have now began an unofficial relationship, but it does not change the "Eventual Tommy and Thea" Tag because they are still keeping it a secret. 
> 
> And for those who think it is moving too fast (not saying there are any but if there are) just because something begins does not mean it will stay that way throughout the story.
> 
> Finally I know Thea blew Tommy and Laurel's secret an episode early, but I am changing it as I am changing Thea's story a little. In this story Tommy was there for her a lot more than what he was in the show. So, that in a sense, changed Thea's addiction to drugs and alcohol in some ways.


	3. Midnight Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Episode: Lone Gunmen

Oliver walked into the mansion, slightly rolling his arm. Just because he had something to help with the poison does not mean it didn’t hurt like hell.

“So how was your evening sir?” John Diggle asked, leaning against the wall. 

“You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?” Oliver asked.

He was really damning whoever shot at him right now, because it was obvious that Diggle was not going to leave him alone any time soon.

“I guess from now on I will be watching you pee.” Diggle confirmed Oliver’s point.

“Thea!” Moira called as she walked down the stairs.

“What?” Thea grabbed her purse as she slung it over her shoulder.

“You have been avoiding me ever since the ceremony. Is everything okay honey?” Moira asked.

“No, but thanks for asking.” Thea began walking towards the door. “I’m going to be late.”

“Well when you come home maybe we can talk about it?” Moira asked hopefully.

“I was actually thinking of hanging out with Lola after school.” Thea stated.

The two women stared at each other, before Moira broke it.

“Fine, maybe tomorrow.”

“We’ll see.” Thea said, walking to the front door she opened it, she looked back at Oliver. “You look like crap.”

When Thea was gone Oliver stepped over to his mother, and John left the room.

“She’s testing you.” Oliver told her.

“And where do you think she learned that from?” Moira asked, staring at the door.

“Mom. When I was her age, you and dad let me get away with murder. Looking back I could have used less space and more parenting.”

“Oliver…” Moira started. “Do you think she knows?” Oliver looked at her. “About what I said to Mr. Merlyn?”

Oliver nodded, thinking about how to answer.

“I told you that sooner or later it was all going to crash and burn, well it came sooner rather than later.”

With that he left his mother standing in the hallway, he walked outside to see Diggle in the backseat already and the driver in the front seat.

“If we are taking the driver, how is Thea getting to school?” Oliver asked.

“Trust me, I already took care of it.” Dig told him.

“Alright, well Tommy is going to meet us at the building, so I guess that gives us over an hour to tour the city.”

“And I will be with you every step of the way.” Dig told him, both exchanging an amused smile.

—

“So Ollie’s bodyguard called you.” Thea said as she sat in the passenger’s seat.

“Yah I guess he likes disobeying your mother almost as much as you.” Tommy told her as he turned onto another street.

“I think we may have a real ally.” Thea joked. “It’s weird to see you here right now.”

“What are you talking about?” Tommy asked, confused.

“I did not know that you woke up before ten o’clock.” Thea teased.

“Ha ha.” Tommy grumbled. “Very funny.”

Thea laughed and it was impossible for Tommy not to smile.

“So you excited?” Tommy asked, changing the subject.

“About what?” Thea asked.

“Your eighteenth birthday.”

“Tommy that is, what? Two months away.” She told him.

“I know but it is your eighteenth birthday.” He told her as they pulled up to the school. “And I plan on being able to take you on a date, in public, officially as my girlfriend.”

“I thought you weren’t a ‘one-girl’ type.” Thea teased.

“Well you throw all my practices out the window.” He complained in a joking manner.

The warning bell ringed, and The looked at the school. Tommy sighed.

“Back to the real world?” He asked her.

“Seems so. See you later Tommy.”

“Bye.” He confirmed.

She opened the car door, but Tommy’s hand shot out to grab her arm.

“What?” She asked.

He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

“See you later Queen.” He said as he looked towards the road.

“Y-yah.” She said as she got out of the car and went into the school.

Tommy grinned and then looked at his watch. He had to get to the old QC building now.

—

“So what do you think?” Oliver told them as they walked into the building. “Great spot for a nightclub or what?”

“Sweet.” Tommy confirmed. “Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for.”

“Private office.” Oliver continued. 

“For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine.” Tommy stated.

“Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting.” Oliver continued.

Both men shared a laugh, John and Oliver both noticed it seemed a little forced.

“Man, are you sure you want to do this?” Tommy asked “It's not like you really have any experience in running a... well, running anything.”

Oliver just looked at him, so Tommy cleared his throat and switched the topic.

“How about tomorrow night the two of us, we go and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it.”

“Max Fuller?” Oliver asked.

“Mm-hmm.” Tommy confirmed.

“I slept with his fiancée.” Oliver told him.

“Yeah, before the wedding.” Tommy reminded him.

“It was at the rehearsal dinner.” Oliver remembered. 

“The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding.” Tommy told him, laughing.

“Right? And besides, who stays mad at a castaway?” Tommy joked as his phone started ringing.

Thea’s named popped up on the screen, and Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Quickly he put his poker face back on.

“Ah, dammit, I got to roll. Anyway, I'll see you later, man. Good place.” He told Oliver. “See you.” He told John slapping him lightly on the arm. “Hey?” He answered.

Oliver looked at him as he left.

“Don’t ask.” John told him and Oliver let it go, for now.

“I left you not even an hour ago.” He told her, climbing in her car.

“I know.” Thea responded, her voice ruff.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“It’s just…I don’t know.”

“Thea?” Tommy asked again.

“Lola said I was a stuck up bitch, and I know what you are going to say, ‘your not, you are a great person’ but I can’t help but believe her.” Thea said.

“Okay you want to know my honest opinion?” Tommy asked. “Not as you sort-of boyfriend, but as someone who has known you since the day you were born.”

Even though he could not see her, he knew she was nodding.

“I think Lola just sees the facade you have built. The one to keep everyone out.”

“But that keeps my mom from learning too much.” Thea defended.

“I know, and look, I may know the real Thea Dearden Queen, but that doesn’t mean everyone else does.”

“But if I start acting different then Lola will say that I am just someone who looks to please.”

Tommy really hated teenage girls at times, they had such an effective way with words.

“Then take it slow, no one is rushing you.”

“Thanks Tommy.”

“Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?” He asked.

“Well it is lunch, and I am in the art room.”

“Mhmm.” Tommy believed her, he was still mad that she was upset though.

“Hey, listen.” Tommy started, looking at the QC building and got an idea. “Oliver and I are going to scope out the competition for the new club he wants to build tomorrow night. Do you maybe want to come?” He asked.

“My mother and brother will kill you…and then me…and then you again if they knew you invited me.” Thea stated.

“Well then the only one that will know the truth is us and our new ally.” Tommy said.

“Okay fine, see you then Merlyn.”

—

The next morning Thea began to get ready for school. Ollie was not going anywhere this morning, so it disappointed Thea to learn that the driver would be taking her to school this morning. She really needed a pep talk before school today, especially now that she wasn’t talking to Lola.

Her phone buzzed and she had a smile on her face, already knowing who it was. Picking it up, she looked at the message sent.

'Take it slow. I will see you tonight. ~TM'

“I want you to come home right after school.” Her mother commanded as she stepped in the room.

“Uh, can’t.” Thea said, a lie quickly being spun in her mind. “Margo and I are going to the mall.”

“Tell Margo you’ll have to cancel. Your grounded for two weeks.” Her mother tried to sound demanding. 

“G-Grounded?” Thea stuttered, disbelieve on her face. “I’ve never been grounded.”

“Well you have never treated me like this before.”

“Since when do you care?” Thea crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to her mother.

“I’ve always cared.” Moira said, meeting her halfway. “I’m your mother.”

“We’ve had a good thing going on these last five years. Why mess with it now?”

“It has never worked.”

“So, what? Your going to teach me?” Thea asked, she gave a laugh without humor, before continuing. “It’s Oliver isn’t it? His judgmental hypocrisy is rubbing off on you.”

“No I don’t need Oliver to teach me how to parent you. You’ll be home by four.”

“Or what, you’re going to call the cops on me?” Thea asked. “Tell them I say hi.”

Walking out of the room before her mother can come up with a response, and especially Thea says why she is really mad at her mother.

—

“Ha, ha, ha!” Tommy laughed as the guard let them in. “Oh, my, this is going to be killer.”

“If Max Fuller sees me here. I agree.” Oliver said.

“Ah, if you want to run a business, you got to take a few risks.” Tommy teased.

“I don’t see your name on the list.” The guy said to Dig.

“Mr. Queen.” John called to him.

“Oh!” Oliver said, and ran back over. “I have never seen this man before in my life…Ever.”

John Diggle looked, positively furious, and Tommy laughed. He shot the bodyguard an apologetic look before following Oliver.

“Oh, wow!” Tommy said when they saw Laurel, Oliver looked at her with fondness, Tommy not so much. “Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?” Tommy joked.

“That's cute, Tommy.” Laurel stated, not amused.

“Thanks.” Tommy replied, equally unamused.

“I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns.”

“Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years.” Oliver told her.

“Ah.” Laurel hummed. “Well, I'm sure you'll find that it just hasn't been the same without you.” She replied sarcastically.

—

Thea got to the club shortly after school. Finding it relatively easy to get ready in a gas station bathroom. She got to the front of the line and told the guy her name. She guessed Tommy must have gotten her on the list, because the guy had no problems with letting her through.

Once she was in there she looked for Tommy, but once she saw he was not there yet, she began talking to the other people in there. 

“I’m Kate!” The one girl introduced herself, shouting over the music.

“Thea!” 

“What’s a nice girl like you doing in a club like this?” She asked, as they danced to the music.

“I’m waiting for a guy I know.” Thea told her.

“Oh? A guy?” The other wiggled her eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Thea grinned. “It’s not like that.”

She then saw them over by the bar, talking to Laurel. Her eyebrows crunched together.

“I found him. See you later!” She grinned.

“Bye!” The other girl went back to dancing with some other stranger.

—

“Big brother!” Thea shouted as she got over by him.

“How did you get in here?” Oliver questioned.

“I have my ways.” She responded cryptically.

“My bodyguard can’t even get in here?” 

“So this is the guy?” Kate stated as she came over there.

“Uh, no.” Thea chuckled. “This is my brother, Oliver Queen.” She introduced.

“Kate Carlisle.” She stuck her hand out.

“Oliver Queen.” He shook her hand.

Thea had moved over by Tommy, who offered her a soda. This move did not go unnoticed by Laurel, or Kate.

“Ah, so this is him.”

“What? No, again, this is mine and my brother’s best friend. Tommy Merlyn.”

“Hi.” Tommy said, but stayed next to Thea.

“Aren’t you supposed to be grounded?” Oliver asked.

“I am.” Thea told him, and Tommy glanced down at her. “And thank you…thank you for that by the way.”

“How did you get grounded?” Tommy asked.

“Mommy dearest is mad for how I am treating her.” Thea told him. “By the way I saw our ally over by the entry way, he looks pissed. What did you do?” Thea asked

“Me?” Tommy asked, before pointing at Oliver. “It was that idiots fault. Why does everyone always assume it’s me?” Tommy asked.

“Well you do have that kind of face.” Thea teased.

“Yah.” Kate chuckled to Oliver and Laurel as Tommy and Thea picked on each other. “Best friends my ass.”

Oliver and Laurel turned to look at her with confusion. Kate grabbed her drink from the bar and raised it at Thea.

“Hope to see you again Queen!” She called.

“You too.” Thea bid farewell.

“Well, well.” A voice called, and Oliver rolled his eyes. “Look at this! Oliver Queen.”

Oliver turned around to see Max Fuller there with his bodyguards.

“Max Fuller.” He acknowledged. “How you been?” He asked with a fake smile.

“Happy you drowned.” He said honestly and the smile left Oliver’s face.

Thea went to hit him, but Tommy grabbed her shoulder and held onto it, even when he was sure that she was not going to hit him.

“Come on.” He told them.

The men grabbed Oliver and left Tommy and Thea standing with Laurel. Thea did not like the looks of this.

Tommy?” She asked.

“I’ve got it.” He told her and went to follow Oliver.

“Hey Max…” Oliver started and turned around, but was punched to the ground.

Oliver caught himself and made a fist with his left hand, but was pulled back up to look at Max.

“Get him up.” Max ordered.

“Let him go! Let him go!” Tommy called as he came in the room. “I said let him go.” He got between Oliver and the men.

“Told you he was going to be pissed.” Oliver told Tommy.

“Back off Merlyn, this isn’t your problem.” Max told him, amused.

“You want to get to him.” Tommy informed them, taking a deep breath, slowly regretting to getting into a fight. “You’re going to have to go through me.”

He looked at all of them.

“Wow, they are probably going to go through me.” He told Oliver before punching one of the guys.

Soon a fist fight began, and it looked like they were going to win at first but then things took a sharp turn south. Laurel came in and began to beat up Max, before throwing him to the ground.

“So, is this over Max?” Laurel asked. “Or are you going to have your boys pound on me next?”

“You three consider yourselves banned for life.” Max said, his pride wounded from getting beat up by a girl. “Get the hell out of my place!” 

Max and his goons walked off as Thea came in, brushing past Max, knowing it was safe to enter. She walked over by Tommy and Oliver with Laurel.

“Your club sucks anyway!” Tommy yelled back. 

“You guys okay?” Laurel asked.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Oliver asked.

“Cop dad, remember?” Thea rolled her eyes at the way Laurel was with her brother. “He made me take self defense classes.”

“Thank you.” Oliver told her.

“Sure thing.”

“Well I think we have worn out our welcome.” Tommy chuckled.

“Yah, let’s go.” Oliver said.

When they walked towards the exits, they saw the police come in. After a moment, they saw the police come in. Soon they were pulling drugs out of Max’s pocket, the man claiming he had no idea how they got there.

Oliver looked at Thea, who smiled at him.

“You are brilliant!” Tommy told her, pulling her into his side, giving her a hug.

“Well I learned from the best.” She said, looking at Oliver.

Even Laurel managed to crack a smile.

—

Laurel eventually parted ways and went to go see what was happening to Max from her father. Thea, Oliver, Tommy, and John all found themselves at Big Belly Burger.

“Why don’t you guys take a seat, and I will grab some burgers-” He waved at one of the waitresses. “-and some ice for those faces.”

“That girl’s pretty cute.” Tommy stated and Thea elbowed him in the stomach.

“That’s my sisters-in-law.” Dig pointed out, smiling softly, knowing Tommy was joking by the way he was currently staring at Thea.

“Who I will never speak to…or look at…Ever.” He said.

“Better not.” Thea whispered in his ear, Tommy in turn, chuckled.

“Gonna grab a booth.” He stated and grabbed Thea’s hand, bringing her with him.

“Who do they expect to fool with that crap?” Oliver asked, smiling fondly.

“I am not sure what you mean Mr. Queen.” Dig smiled.

“Also, she’s not wearing a wedding ring.” Oliver pointed out. “Brother out of the picture?” He asked.

“Yeah, you could say that.” John said painfully.

Oliver went over to the table where Tommy and Thea were sitting next to each other talking. Tommy cleaning their side of the table with a napkin.

“So you two want to cut the crap and explain what is going on?” Oliver asked.

“W-what are you talking about Ollie?” Thea asked.

“When you move, he moves.” Oliver explained. “It’s like you two are magnets or something.”

“Not following?” Tommy tried to play dumb.

“5 years ago I wouldn’t have noticed a rocket ship landing in my living room, but now…I’ve changed.” He told them. “So do you have anything you want to tell me?” He asked.

Tommy and Thea exchanged a look, debating whether or not to tell Oliver. When Oliver’s phone rang. Oliver sighed, but answered his phone nonetheless. Tommy and Thea both let out a breath they did not realize they had been holding.

“Hello?” Oliver asked. “Хорошо, подожди один момент. (Translates to: Okay, wait a moment.)”

He looked at Tommy and Thea, who both looked confused out of their minds.

“It’s a Russian model.” He told them, the other two immediately rolled their eyes. “Can we…can I have a minute please?”

“Of course.” Tommy said, knowing his friend by now. 

He nudged Thea’s side with his elbow.

“Yah, yah.” Thea complained, moving to get out of the booth. “I’m going.”

Oliver chuckled at how nonchalant they were when Laurel or Moira was not in the room.

“So what’s he up to?” Dig asked as Tommy and Thea came over by him and Carly.

“Russian Model.” Tommy answered, looking at his best friend.

“You don’t believe him?” Dig asked.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.” Tommy told him.

“Uh.” Dig looked at his sisters-in-law. “Carly this is Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen, guys, this is my sister-in-law Carly.”

“Nice to meet you.” Thea smiled shaking her hand.

“You as well.” Carly smiled. “These are the two that suck at hiding their relationship right?” She asked John.

Both Thea and Tommy looked at John alarmed and shocked. Dig just shrugged his shoulders.

“Who’s she going to tell.” He answered.

“Are we going to eat?” Oliver called from the table, obviously done with his model friend.

—

The next morning Oliver walked into Queen Consolidated, the laptop in his hands. He may have lost Lawton, but hopefully he could figure out what he was planning.

He walked down to the IT Department, looking for the one person Walter had said was the best with computers. Oliver stopped at the desks, seeing a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and a pink blouse.

“Felicity Smoak?” He asked, she turned around with a red pen in her mouth, Oliver smiled at her. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” He told her.

“Of course.” She responded. “I know who you are, Mr. Queen.”

“No! Mr. Queen was my father.” He informed her.

“Right, but he’s dead.” She told him, and then saw the look on his face. “I mean, he drowned.” Realizing that sounded worse. “But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T. department and listen to me babble. Which will end. In 3... 2... 1.”

“I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see.” He continued as if she said nothing offensive, setting the laptop in front of her so she could examine it. “I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it.”

“Really?” She asked, unconvinced.

“Yeah.” Oliver confirmed.

“'Cause these look like bullet holes.” Felicity told him.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” He continued with the lie. “If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.”

“Mhmm.” She said.

“Thank you.”

—

Thea sat in her room later, on her phone, texting Tommy. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do, more than it had in the past.

“Oh. Well, good, you're here.” Her mother walked into the room.

“I'm under house arrest, remember.” Thea told her.

“Do you want to wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?” Moira asked as if Thea had not said anything. 

“For dinner?” Thea asked confused. “I was just going to wear pajamas.”

“To Walter's stock auction.”

“I think I rather be grounded.”

“No, it's important that you come.”

“Important to whom?” Thea asked.

“To me.” Her mother said and Thea rolled her eyes. “All right, listen to me.” Thea put down her phone. “When you were four years old, you came home one day with a cat. It was a stray, it was filthy, and it was mean. But you stood there and you declared that it was coming to live with us. Your father came home from the office and he saw what was going on, and he sat you down and he explained to you that the cat was in fact a tiger and that we needed to get it home. And somehow... you understood. Robert was always so good at getting through to you. I... I was always so jealous of that. I…” Moira sighed and chuckled.

“You never talk about him.” Moira looked at Thea confused. “Dad. That's the first time you've talked about him in years.” Thea told her.

“Well, I think you and I have gotten into some bad habits. There's been a lot that has changed recently, Thea, and I think that maybe this can change, too.” Moira then left the room before Thea could respond.

Her phone buzzed, and it was like he could read her mind.

'You okay?'

'No.'

'What do you need?'

'Just keep talking to me.'

'Of course.'

—

Oliver and Felicity sat in her cubicle looking at her computer.

“It looks like blueprints.” She told him.

“Do you know what of?” Oliver asked.

“The exchange building.”“Never heard of it.”

“It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place. I thought you said that was your laptop.” She told him.

“Yes.” Oliver confirmed.

“Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Mr. Steele marrying your mom. Claudius, Gertrude... Hamlet?” She tried explaining.

“I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of.” Oliver told her.

“Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against.”

“Floyd Lawton.” Oliver told her.

“No. Warren Patel.” She said and Oliver saw that his name was on the screen. “Who’s Floyd Lawton?” Felicity asked.

“He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.” Oliver told her.

He soon excused himself, careful to take the computer with him. Oliver liked this Felicity Smoak, you could not pull a quick one on her.

—

“Well, it’s quite a turn out, huh?” Moira asked Walter.

“Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction, I'm already a winner because I have the two most beautiful women at my side tonight.” He told her.

“Two?” She asked.

“Mm-hmm.” He told her looking over her shoulder. “Thanks for coming, Thea. It means a lot to your mother. And me.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Thea hugged her mother, knowing she could tell her why she was so mad later.

“Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in 5 minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready.” One of the staff members told him.

“Thank you, Gina.”

“Mm-hmm.” Gina said as she walked away.

“Shall we?” He asked Moira and Thea.

“Mm-hmm.” Moira responded. 

— 

Tommy sat outside of the court house Friday night, waiting for Laurel to get out of it. He knew she was still there because she was Laurel. When she finally did walk out, Tommy was ready for her. He needed to do this for Laurel’s sake and for Thea’s and even for his.

“Oh, what a shock. It is Friday night. What are you doing here?” Tommy asked.

“Well, I am an attorney and this is a courthouse, so I think the better question is, what are you doing here?” She asked, walking over by him.

“I wanted to talk to you about last week and last night.” He told her.

“You mean how I saved your asses? You're welcome.” She smiled.

“Ok, first of all, we shall never, ever speak of that ever again. And secondly, I was talking about what Thea said at the court house.”

“Oh you mean how she called me a bitch and then proceeded to compare me to my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with my sister.”

“Yeah.” Tommy said, scratching the back of his neck. “But I need you to know Laurel, that at one point I did love you, but now all that remains is the love I had for you before Ollie left for that boat.”

Laurel nodded quickly, looking the opposite direction.

“You once told me that depending on the girl, you could commit.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” He asked her, laughing nervously.

“You were never talking about me.” Laurel told him. “Were you Tommy?”

When he didn’t say anything she just smiled sadly.

“You know it will crash and burn right?” She told him.

“What?” He asked.

“She’s your best friend’s little sister Tommy, and it is not going to end well.” Laurel told him, walking away. “Nothing ever does when you are involved with that family.”

Tommy watched her leave the court house not sure what to do next.

—

Oliver hurried through the crowd. It was one thing that his mother was here, but now Thea. Tommy, as much as he hated to admit it, would never forgive him if something happened to her. He wouldn’t either.

“Hi.” Oliver said walking up to them, waving Dig over.

“Oliver, what a wonderful surprise." His mother said.

“I need you to get them out of here.” He told John, knowing Lawton would make his move any second.

As if on cue there was a gun shot, and everyone began screaming.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, grabbing Thea’s face.

“Yah!” She told him, shaking.

“Are you hurt?” He asked his mother.

“No, I’m fine.” She replied. “Where’s Walter?” She asked.

Oliver saw Lance getting Walter out.

“Walter’s fine.” He told his mom.

“Sir I have to get you out of here.” Dig told him.

“No. Them.” He pointed at Thea and Moira. “Them.” Saying it once more before running off.

“Ollie!” Thea called.

“Go, Go, Go!” Dig said. “I’ll find him ma’am.” He told Moira and Thea, pushing them towards the exist.

—

Tommy was walking down the street, thinking over what Laurel said when he heard police sirens. At first thought nothing of it, this was Starling City after all, crime was as common as a bee with honey. Then more followed the one squad car.

Tommy followed the cop cars until he reached The Exchange Building and he was sure his heart stopped. Thea had told him that she had changed her mind and was going to be the bigger person and go to the auction tonight. He heard more gunshots and that brought his jogging pace up to a sprint. He ran straight for the building. 

He saw police officers escorting people out in police cars. Looking all around he couldn’t see her, dread filling his stomach. Then he saw Walter with Moira and Thea, all looking terrified as the gunshots stopped. The police did not stop in their evacuation, and people did not stop leaving.

“Thea!” He called, running towards her.

“Tommy?” She cried, her voice hoarse.

“Thank God!” He said as he pulled her in his arms.

They stayed like that for a minute, just holding each other as tight as possible. This time Moira made no move to stop them or glare at them. Tommy finally pulled back, but only as far as necessary to see her face.

“Are you okay?” He asked Thea, who simply nodded as the adrenaline slowly left her body.

“What the hell happened here?” He asked Moira and Walter.

“There was a shooting.” Walter said, Moira grabbing his hand. “I was one of the targets.”

“And the shooter?” Tommy asked as Thea curled her way back into his embrace.

“No idea.” Moira told him. “The gunshots just stopped.”

“Where’s Oliver?” Tommy asked, knowing his friend had planned on stopping by.

“Mr. Diggle went to find him, but I am afraid I haven’t seen either one of them.” Moira said, clearly worried.

“I’ll go look for them.” Tommy offered.

“No.” Thea said, looking up for them. “The shooter could still be out there.”  
“And so is your brother.” Tommy reminded her.

“John is going after him.” 

It was finally time for the Queen’s and Walter to get in a car. Moira and Walter climbed in and called for Thea.

“I’ll be fine Thea.” Tommy told her.

“Please…”

“Look I will come by later.” He told her, and whispered the last part in her ear. “Leave your window open I will be there.”

“Okay.” She, shakily, nodded.

“I promise to always come back to you.” He told her.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She smiled, getting in the car.

Tommy waved at the family as they left. He looked around the chaos and began making his way through it, looking for his best friend. Tommy thought of what he promised Thea, and he promised himself to the best of his ability to never have to break that promise.


	4. I Won't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode: An Innocent Man

Oliver walked into his home later that night, he wasn’t surprised by John’s answer, but also knew it wasn’t over. He started walking up the stairs, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“Where were you?” Laurel asked.

“What?” Oliver was confused for a moment before he saw her. “What are you doing here?” He asked, sighing. 

“I heard about the shooting, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“You did?” Oliver asked.

“Yah.” Laurel said. “I knocked on the door and found a family terrified for you. They had no idea where you were.”

“Oh.” Oliver groaned, leaning his head against the stair pillar.

“Oliver, are you so self-centered that you don't think that people who care about you are gonna wonder where you are after you all got shot at?” Laurel asked, outraged. 

“You're right.” She told him. "I made peace with your selfishness a long time ago, but Moira, Thea, and Walter, they don't deserve that. They deserve better, someone who doesn't care only about himself.” 

“Laurel... thank you for coming.” Oliver thanked her.

“I care about the lives of other people, Oliver. Maybe you should try it sometime.” She said walking to the door. “And if you get a chance. Call Tommy. The guy has been looking for you for two hours now.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Yah he has been running up and down the city, looking everywhere he can think of.”

“I will do that right now.” He pulled out his phone.

Laurel nodded and walked out of the house.

“Oh, man.” He groaned.

“That was harsh.” Thea told him. “You okay?” Thea asked.

“Sure.” Oliver said. “Second time tonight that a friend of mine has taken me to the woodshed. Kinda tires you out.”

“Yeah.” 

“Good night.” 

“Night.” Thea told him.

When he got to his room he pulled his phone out. Dialing Tommy’s number, he placed his phone to his ear, fully ready to get yelled at again.

“You son of a bitch.” Tommy’s voice came through. “Where the hell are you?”

“I just got home.” Oliver told him.

He heard Tommy inhale deeply.

“But you’re fine?” 

“Yeah, and I would have gotten in contact with you a lot sooner if I had realized that you were looking for me.”

“Well don’t do it again, okay?”

“Okay.” Oliver promised. “Where are you?”

“Well I was about to drive to your house, but now I don’t see a need to now.” Tommy grumbled and Oliver chuckled.

“Night Tommy.”

“Good night Oliver.”

—

Thea in turn, had gone to her room and opened the window. She sat on her bed, her knees pressed against her chest. Finally she heard footsteps against the side of the wall. Thea found herself smiling as she saw him.

She ran to him and pulled him into her embrace, and he chuckled.

“You miss me Speedy?” Tommy teased.

“You went to go look for my brother after there was a shooting.” She relayed the series of events for him. “How did you want me to act?”

“I’m sorry.” He told her softly.

Tommy hated himself for going after a man that had, in turn, gone home and worried his sort-of girlfriend over nothing.

He looked into her green eyes, and felt drawn to them. It was if he looked close enough he could see shimmers of gold in them. Tommy’s gaze fell to her lips, and no time at all they were fused together.

“Never do that again.” She murmured as they broke apart for a second.

“Okay.”

Moving, Tommy pressed her into the wall, never once breaking their kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The need for air becoming desperate, he moved down to her neck. Thea let out a soft moan, tilting her head to give him better access.

Slowly Tommy brought the kiss back up to her lips, giving one more slow kiss to her lips.

“As much as I want to continue this.” He looked at her through hooded eyes, breathing heavily. “I really don’t want to continue this relationship from jail.” He joked.

“God I want it to be my birthday.” Thea groaned, letting her head drop against the wall.

“If it was your birthday, you would not be able to walk tomorrow.” Tommy informed her, still holding her legs.

Thea’s eyes darkened at the thought of Tommy’s comment, wishing there was some way there was a way to time travel.

He slowly set her down, as her legs felt like jelly. Thea looked at the clock, 2:15 A.M.

“Oh god.” Thea complained and Tommy followed her gaze.

“Well I will let you sleep.” He told her.

Tommy went to walk away, but then Thea’s hand closed around his forearm. His grey eyes snapped over to her green ones.

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.” She told him.

“Well what do you want to do?” Tommy asked.

Thea smiled and grabbed his hand. She walked to the door, opened it, and poked her head out.

“Come on!” She whispered. “No one is awake.” 

Tommy chuckled, but let her pull him into the living room. She disappeared for a moment, but returned with a bowl of chips. They sat down on the couch and Thea put the bowl between them. Switching on the television she scrolled through the channels before landing on one that was talking about a murder story.

“Typical, you survive a shooting and then want to watch a show about murder.” Tommy mocked.

“You probably would pick something stupid.” Thea complained.

“Like what?” He asked, stifling a laugh.

“I don’t know, something with cars or women.” Thea grumbled.

Tommy laughed and shook his head.

“There were no signs of forced entry or any evidence of a struggle, but, hours later, the police found that the bloodstained kitchen knife in the trunk…” The reporter informed.

They continued to watch the show for around ten minutes in silence. Hearing footsteps, both heads turned to see Oliver in a robe. He looked just as shocked to see Tommy as Tommy was to see him.

“Couldn't sleep?” Thea asked, unfazed.

“Uh, yah…” Oliver answered confused.

Thea shuffled closer to Tommy, setting the bowl on her lap. She patted the area next to her, and Oliver followed her advice. Thea chuckled.

“Hmm?” Tommy hummed.

“I am just getting flashbacks to when I was 11 and interrupted your first rated R movie.” 

“Right I remember that.” Oliver smiled cheerfully, looking over to see Tommy had the same emotions. “Mom and Dad got so mad at Tommy and me for letting you watch parts of it.”

“So what are you guys watching?” Oliver asked.

“Forensic analysis verified…” The reporter continued.

Even though he really wanted to ask what Tommy was doing at their house at nearly three in the morning, but Thea’s trust in him was a little shaky still and he wanted to gain it back before he made any accusations.

“Peter Declan.” Tommy told him.

“Blood on the blade…” The television continued.

“Hmm?” Oliver asked.

“Peter Declan’s fingerprints…” The reporter informed.

“A guy who killed his wife.” Thea told him.

“Despite the growing list of evidence…” Continued the television.

Oliver looked over at them, and then it hit the other two that Oliver was not here when this happened.

“Right.” Thea nodded and then began to explain. “This guy killed his wife in their baby’s room. Psycho.” 

“Camille was everything to me.” A recording of Declan from 2008, stated. “I couldn’t kill her any more than I could kill myself.”

Thea picked up the remote and muted the television.

“So why can’t you sleep?” She asked, unconsciously leaning into Tommy’s chest so she could look at her brother.

“I could ask you the same question?” He smiled softly.

“I was almost target practice.” Thea stated, rolling her eyes.

“You?” He asked Tommy.

“Came to make sure you weren't lying to me.” Tommy answered evenly.

“Now.” Thea brought the conversation back around. “What about you? Why can’t you sleep?”

“Bad dreams.” Oliver stated vaguely.

“About?” Tommy asked.

It made Oliver, in some ways, happy that Tommy was here. It was almost like when they were in school again.

“Laurel.” He told them both honestly.

“So why don’t you make a play?” She asked, looking at the television, missing the look the two guys shared. “I mean, she did come over here to make sure you didn’t get shot.”

“There are reasons.” Oliver said.

“Mm, what are they?” Thea asked.

“Besides you sleeping with her sister and her sister dying and her father hating your guts and you basically being a jerk to everybody since you've been back?” Tommy elaborated.

Thea rolled her eyes and lightly hit her elbow into his side. Tommy jumped and glared down at her. She smiled lightly at him, mischief lacing her pupils, and that made it so hard for him not to kiss her breathless.

“Those are the top ones.” Oliver agreed, breaking them out of their staring contest, before sighing. “I know that it might not seem like it sometimes, but... I'm not the same person I used to be.”

“So show her.” Tommy said, and Oliver realized Tommy had just thrown in the towel.

“Just be yourself.” Thea continued. “I mean your new self.”

“Good night guys.” Thea said and walked off towards her room, leaving the two guys staring after her.

“Tommy?” Oliver asked when he realized his friend stared after his sister longer than a friend should.

“Hmm?” Tommy hummed, looking at his best friend.

“What’s going on with you and my sister?” Oliver asked.

Tommy moved to spit out a lie but Oliver cut him off.

“And don’t think about lying to me.”

Tommy sat for a moment, he had never thought he would have to have this conversation so soon. How exactly do you tell your best friend that you were head over heels for his baby sister? A sister that is nine years your junior.

“Man if you are asking me, then you already know.” 

“Is it serious?” Oliver asked.

“I’d like to think so.” Tommy felt a huge weight come off his shoulders.

“You do realize that if you hurt her I will have to kill you, even if you are my best friend.” Oliver told him.

“Understood.” Tommy told him.

“And it will be messy.” Oliver joked and Tommy laughed.

“Well, unlike you, I have to drive ten minutes to sleep. So see ya.” Tommy bid farewell.

“See you.” Oliver smiled. 

“And man?” Tommy called to him from the door of the living room. “Good luck with Laurel.”Smiling one last time, Tommy walked out the door.

—

Thea huffed and sat down by the side of the school. Convincing Lola and the other kids in her school she was not a spoiled brat was a lot harder than she previously thought. Thea had not expected it to be easy, but at the same point she did not expect it to be this hard.

“Something on your mind kid?” A voice asked and Thea jumped.

A man stepped out, he had brown hair, and one of his eyes was covered by a eye patch.

“Who the hell are you?” Thea questioned, slowly backing towards the school again.

“No one.” He told her. “But you can tell your brother that I will be back.” He spoke with vengeance lacing his words.

“You know my brother?” Thea asked, and against her better judgement, stopped walking.

“Somewhat.” The guy shrugged his shoulders.

“How?” She asked.

The man said nothing, but looked at the area next to him.

“If you want me to tell your message, then tell me how you know Oliver.” Thea demanded.

The man sighed and lent against the wall, motioning for her to join him. Thea kept her distance, but still lent against the wall.

“Your brother and me, we…well…we don’t exactly see eye to eye. He saw things one way and I saw them a different way.” He told her. “And as you can see.” He pointed to his eye patch. “Your brother won.”

“Ollie did that to you?” Thea asked in disbelief and the man nodded. “When?”

“Two days ago. I just…” He trailed off, thinking how to word it. “Got out of the hospital.”

“Why would my brother do that?” Thea asked.

“Well, in his defense, I was trying to kill a bunch of people.” He stated honestly.

“You’re the shooter!” Thea exclaimed shooting off the wall.

“Easy kid.” He told her, casually pushing himself off the wall.

“No!” Thea told him. “You tried to kill so many people and succeeded with some. I need to tell the police.” Thea turned to run away.

“With what?” He called to her. “You don’t even know my name.”

When Thea turned around he was smiling at her. It kind of freaked her out.

“Fine. What is your name?” Thea asked, rolling her eyes.

“I like you.” The man chuckled softly. “You’re not afraid of me.”

“Why should I be?” Thea asked sharply. “I mean, besides the obvious.”

“Well my life has become one big killing game, working for the highest bidder.”

“And?” Thea crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

The man chuckled again and it was only fueling Thea’s anger more.

“Just that, I told you that I kill people for a living and you are still here.” He pointed to her, informing her that she had not moved.

“That’s only because I still don’t know your name.” Thea glared at the man.

“Floyd Lawton.” He responded.

“What?” 

“My name.” He told her. “It’s Floyd Lawton.”

“For being a criminal, you really give information away easy, which leads me to believe that you want me to know that.”

“The information won’t do you any good, seeing as how the police already know it.” He told her.

“So why come here, huh, why me?” Thea asked.

“I wanted to see you. Learn how much you were like your brother.”

“Well?” Thea asked.

“Happy to say you are nothing like him in the sense I was looking for.” He told her.

“Why thank you.” Thea replied sarcastically.

“I’m serious. It’s…you remind me of someone I used to know.” He told her.

“Who?” She asked genuinely, seeing how his words effected him.

“Her name was, or well, is Susie.” Lawton looked off as if he was re-living something. “Just tell your brother what I said.” He told her and began to walk away.

“Lawton?” Thea shouted after him. “I need more answers.”

He half cocked his head back, looking at her without turning around.

“Sorry, kid, but I got to catch a plane. One thing I will promise is, I failed to protect Susie and even though you are the baby sister of the man I hate, I will protect you. Let’s keep that one though between ourselves, yah?”

The bell rang, and Thea looked back and Lawton was gone. Looking all around she couldn’t find him so she went inside, praying he would get what he was looking for.

—

Thea got home before Oliver so she went upstairs to change and took a bath, hoping to wash away all her worries. She texted Tommy asking how his day was desperate to get her mind off the insanely sane conversation she had with an infamous hit man. When Tommy did not text her back she began walking around the house Thea began to wonder why Floyd Lawton seemed so…“normal” and why he wanted to protect her. 

Yah she reminded him of someone he knew before, but that still doesn’t explain why he acted the way he did with her.

She came into the entry way and saw Oliver smiling at something on the table.

“Oh, my god.” She teased, walking into the room. “What is wrong with your face?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“There’s something really weird on it.” Oliver realized she was joking and smiled. “Like this thing with your mouth, it-it looks like it’s in the shape of a smile.”

“That’s cute.” Oliver grinned.

“So why are you grinning?” She asked.

“I took your advice with Laurel…to be myself.”

“And…?” Thea asked.

“It’s helping.” He stated honestly.

“Got mad relationship skills bro.” She teased. “Let me know if you need trendy places to propose.”

“I think you are getting a little bit ahead of yourself.” Oliver told her.

“Mm.” She teased.

“Little bit.” Oliver used his fingers to prove it.

“Oh! Before I leave.” Thea stated. “I need to tell you something.”

“Shoot.” Oliver said.

“I ran into an old friend of yours today.” 

“Really?” He asked. “Please tell me it was not Max Fuller?” He groaned.

“No…um he said that he would be back eventually.” She picked through the information in her mind.

“Who was it Speedy, maybe I can throw a party for him?” Oliver grinned.

“I don’t think he would like that, he seems to hate your guts.” She told him.

“Is it Lance.” He joked.

“Uh, no, he said his name was Floyd Lawton.” She said.

The smile immediately left his face, and his heart stopped beating for a second. 

“I think you must be mistaking.”

Floyd had only ever met him as the hood, and he had shot him in the eye before he had a chance to see his face…unless Lawton was a lot smarter than Oliver had given him credit for.

“He had and eye patch and said that you caused it two days ago…” Thea asked. “That was during the shooting. Tell me you did not go after an armed shooter?”

“I…” Oliver began, but the door slammed open. “Rob?” Oliver asked.

Looking back he saw that Thea had run upstairs, he frowned, knowing they would have to finish it later.

“You gotta keep up.” Oliver smiled as he walked out of the room.

—

When Thea got upstairs she pulled out her laptop, clicking on the internet, she pulled up Google.

Susie Lawton.

She typed in and got a wide arrange of people, but one that stuck out was the currently estranged wife of Floyd Lawton. As she began to read, she began to understand Floyd’s comparison.

Finding out he head once been a solider did not come as a shock to her, as he was apparently excellent with guns. However, she was saddened to figure out he suffered from PTSD, and how his wife reacted.

She couldn’t blame Susie for the restraining order, she had only done what she thought was right to protect her daughter. Although she should have tried at help Floyd come to terms with what he had done in the past. 

And then…nothing, it was like he had died or something. There was nothing on him. Closing her laptop, Thea rubbed her eyes, wondering why she still had not gone to the police with this information.

—

Thea sat on her bed a day later, Tommy had told her he had to take care of business for his dad and would not be there today. Looking like it would be a boring day, Thea began to get ready for school.

Thea heard the door open but shrugged it off as she tied her tie. Then she heard Walter shouting, so she opened her door and ran to the stairs to see them putting Oliver in handcuffs.

“Oliver, what’s happening?” Thea asked her brother.

Oliver Queen you are under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault.” Quentin said, taking joy in this.

“Walter, stop them!” Thea yelled.

“Trespassing, acting as a Vigilante…” Lance continued as if nothing else was going on.

“Are you out of your mind?” Oliver yelled at him.

“…and murder.” Lance finished, dragging Oliver out of the house, leaving his shocked family behind.

“You have the right to remain silent.” His partner finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but there really was not much to work with when it came to this episode, especially since Tommy was not even in this episode. So I used it as a way to set up events that will happen later in my story.


	5. Right to Remain Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Episode: Damaged

Tommy climbed in his car after helping his father for the day. That man can be extremely frustrating at points. He rubbed his eyes and then started his car. His phone rang, and was going to ignore it, and he did, but as soon as it stopped ringing, it began again.

Pulling it out, he saw Thea’s name on it, so he immediately answered it.

“Thomas Merlyn, handsome sort-of boyfriend, speaking.” He teased.

“Tommy.” Her voice was shaking.

“Thea, what is it?” Tommy asked, the smile quickly leaving his face. 

“It’s Oliver, Laurel’s dad arrested him.” She said.

“Why?” Tommy asked. “Why the hell does he always do this when I am gone?” Tommy groaned, driving towards the court house.

“Lance is accusing him of being the hood guy.” Thea said.

“What?” Tommy asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. “Is he crazy?”

“Yah.” Thea chuckled without humor. “That’s exactly what Oliver said.”

“Listen, I am about ten minutes away from the court house.” Tommy told her, taking a right turn. “I will be there soon.”

“Thank you.” Thea said, releasing a breath.

“Yah. See you soon.”

—

Thea sat there with Walter while Moira went down to talk to Laurel about representing Oliver. Her mind spun in a hundred different directions, not quite processing what was going on.

“Walter? Thea?” Tommy’s voice rang out.

Thea jumped up and saw Tommy walking over to them with John Diggle.

“Oh my God!” Thea exclaimed, launching herself into his arms.

“Mr. Merlyn, I do not think I have been more happy to see you in my life.” Walter stood up and shook Tommy’s free hand.

“Hey John.” Thea greeted, moving over to give John a professional hug.

“Miss. Queen.” He responded.

“Please you no longer work for my family, can you find it in you to call me Thea?” 

“Fine, Thea.” John smiled a little.

Thea’s phone rang and she let it go once, when she did not recognize the number, but then it rang again.

“What?” Thea snapped when she answered.

There was a chuckle on the other side and the fury left her face. Tommy looked at Walter for some kind of confirmation, but he found none. They had no idea what happened since Thea had not put the phone on speaker.

“Is that how you always answer your phone?” Lawton asked.

“What do you want?” Thea hissed.

“Thea?” Tommy asked. “Who is it?”

“Well kid…” Lawton continued. “I heard about your brother.”

“And?” Thea bit out.

“Always so much patience.” He chuckled.

“Look out the door.”

Thea turned to see a man in a brown leather jacket and sunglasses. Tommy, John, and Walter followed her line of sight.

“I-I’ll be right back.” Thea told them.

After she walked away John turned to Tommy. 

“I take it you don’t know who that is?” John asked.

Tommy shook his head.

“What are you doing here?” Thea asked. “I thought you had a flight to catch?”

“Yah well I thought I’d stick around to see if he is guilty.”

“There is no “is”. Oliver is not this t-thing.” Thea told him.

“Right.” Floyd chuckled.

“How are you so calm, you are a trained killer?” She whispered.

“I have been doing this for half your lifetime kid.” He told her. “I know how to stay off the grid.”

“Right.” Thea mirrored his words from earlier.

“I take it that’s your boyfriend or something.” Floyd pointed indoors where Tommy was glaring at him. “I think he’s a little jealous.” He teased.

“Well when you see someone you care about talking to a strange man, how would you feel?”

“I’m old enough to be your father.” He joked.

“Wait, how old are you?” Thea asked.

“Not that old.” He grinned, proving that he had been joking.

“Floyd?” She asked, and his smile dropped as he turned back to face her. “I looked up Susie.” 

Lawton paused for a moment before nodding. He may have been wearing sun glasses but she could tell his eyes had hardened.

“Well?” He asked.

“I am so sorry for what happened between you and your family.”“It was a long time ago.”“Apparently not long enough for you.” Thea noticed, they stood there for a moment in silence. “What are you doing here Lawton?”

“While your brother is in there, a lot is going to happen out here, and I intend to keep my promise to you.”

“Thea?” Tommy came out by them. “Who is this?”

“Micheal.” Floyd stuck out his hand for Tommy to shake.

“Tommy.” Tommy stated.

“See you around kid.” Floyd told Thea as he walked away.

“I don’t like him.” Tommy told Thea.

“Me neither.”

“Kids.” Walter called from the door. “It is time for the trial.”

They all found Moira and Thea sat between her and Walter, much to her disappointment. Tommy and John sat in the row behind them. Thea remembered all the times Oliver had been in court before this one, and none of it seemed serious. But now, as the man read off the charges, none of it frightened her as much as now.

“Where’s your attorney, Mr. Queen?” The judge asked.

“I’m representing myself, judge.” Oliver told her and everyone looked at him.

“I’m not sure that’s the wisest course, Mr. Queen.” The judge warned.

“I think it is.” Oliver told her, standing up. “I’m innocent.” He told her.

“Then we’ll consider that your plea.”

“Thank you.” Oliver told her sitting back down.

“Now as to bail…” The judge started.

“Your honor, Mr. Queen’s family owns a pair of private jets, and well, on the subject of their wealth. I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that could guarantee his presence at trial.” The other lawyer stated.

“So then, I guess it’s a good thing that the people’s case is so circumstantial.” Laurel said as she walked in.

The cameras went wild at the site of her, Tommy smiled slightly, knowing that nothing could stop her from helping people. Quinten looked like someone had told him Christmas was cancelled and had kicked his dog.

“Dinah Laurel Lance, Your Honor.” Laurel introduced herself. “I’d like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant. Mr. Queen’s wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence.”

“He is a flight risk.” The other lawyer snapped at Laurel.

“Then minimize the risk.” Laurel snapped back. “The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated device.” Quintin shook his head.

“No he wouldn’t.” Oliver stated at the same time the judge spoke.

“Sold.” She confirmed.

“Your Honor.” The other lawyer started.

“Bail is set at 15 million dollars, five million dollars bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device.” She banged the gavel.

Everyone began standing up, and Thea turned behind her and hugged Tommy. For now, it seemed like Tommy had forgotten about Lawton and Thea wanted to forget too.

“Ready to go?” Oliver asked his family, his smile widening a bit when he saw Tommy. “Hey man.” He went over and hugged him.

“Hey.” Tommy grinned, returning the hug. “Why is it every time I go away, you get arrested?”

“One of the universes great mysteries.” Thea grinned.

Like that, Thea was sure everything was going to be alright.

—

Oliver sat in the house, on the couch, as the ankle device was attached to his leg. Moira, Walter and Tommy stood there watching.

“Mom, its not that bad.” Oliver told her.

“Okay, this device has a direct line into the precinct.” The officer told Oliver. “Stay on the property, you’re golden. Any questions?”

“Yes.” Oliver stated. “I’m have a sizable get together here tomorrow evening and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool.”

Tommy looked over to Walter to see if he was hearing things correctly, and then look back at the officer.

“Pool deck’s fine, step on the grass they’re sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you.” 

“Thank you officer.” Walter said.

“Of course.”

“A sizable get together?” Moira started as Walter walked out with the Officer.

“I’m confined to this house for the foreseeable future, I might as well make the most of it.” Oliver told her. “And this party is going to be themed, I’m thinking prison.” Tommy just looked amused at his best friend. “Uh, Burning man meets ‘Shawshank Redemption.’ The invite says, ‘Come before Oliver Queen gets off.’”

“Maybe the party's not in the best of taste, you know considering the circumstances.” Tommy said and he sat down next to him.

“Maybe you dating a woman nine years your junior is not in the best taste.” Oliver whispered to him.

Tommy stared at him with a mix of emotions, anger, fear, but most of all hurt. Oliver wanted desperately to take it back, he only wanted to get Tommy off his case since he was already suspicious enough. Sometimes he reminded himself of the man he was before he left on the Gambit, and he hated it.

Tommy stood up and got ready to leave.

“Tommy, the circumstances are why we’re having the party in the first place.” Oliver tried to fix his mistake.

“Yah, well have fun without me.” Tommy snapped, walking out, leaving Moira and Walter confused.

Thea came skipping down the stairs as Tommy was leaving.

“Hey!” She called out to him.

He turned around, a smile instantly coming on his face.

“Hey.” He replied.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

For once, Tommy did not protest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Why does anything have to be wrong?” He asked.

“I have known you my whole life, I know when something is bothering you.” She smiled.

“Oliver just…ah it’s a long story.” 

“Then tell me.” 

His grey eyes bored into her green ones and he battled his thoughts.

“What are you doing tonight?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She grinned.

“Good, because I have a plan. Pick you up at seven?”

“Sounds perfect.”

He kissed her softly and smiled at her once more before he left. Thea went upstairs immediately to begin to plan her outfit when her eyes landed on the arrowhead Oliver gave her and the smile left her face.

—

Thea sat on the pool chair, looking at the arrow in her hand. She knew she shouldn’t believe it, but her thoughts began to go wild.

“Hey Speedy?” Oliver called to her. “One of the workers left a keg too far from the bar. Can you ask them to move it please?”

Thea looked over to where he was pointing.

“I got the ankle thingie.” He told her. “I don’t wanna set off a SWAT invasion.”

He finally noticed her face and his heart dropped, of course Tommy had told her what he had said, or hopefully, it was about the trial.

“Hey?” He asked, sitting next to her on the deck. “All this stuff is going to be fine, I promise.”

“Yeah, well, when you and dad left on the yacht you promised me I’d see you in a few days. Which didn’t happen.” She reminded him and Oliver released a breath, Tommy hadn’t told her.

“This is different than that.” He told her. “I didn’t do any of this stuff, you know that. Right?”

“You’re out all the time, you have those scars, and since you’ve been back you’ve been acting really weird.” She told him the facts.

“None of this makes me some Robin Hood wannabe.” He told her.

“And you gave me this.” She told him, holding it up. “I mean it’s an arrowhead.”

“Oh, man. Thea, I bought that in the gift shop at the Beijing Airport. I, I…Now I’m sorta happy I didn’t buy you the shot glass with the panda on it, ‘cause then you’d be worried I was…panda man.”

They both smiled.

“You know, I, I knew you couldn’t be this person.” Oliver mock bowed for her. “I-I just…I can’t lose you again.” 

“Deal.”

Her phone bussed and she picked it up.

“It’s Tommy.” She told him. “Thank you for being so cool about this.” She mistook the look on his face for confusion. “He told he that you figured it out.”

“Yah.” He cleared his throat. “No problem.”

“I better get this.” Thea told him, walking over to the pool side. “Hello?”

Oliver watched her on the phone, smiling and laughing. He went back inside feeling like the worst person in the world.

—

Tommy parked his car in the Queen’s drive way. He walked quickly to the front door, some would think he was trying to avoid Oliver. Even if that was true to some extent, he was so excited to see Thea.

After today, all that made sense anymore was her, and he was going to try his hardest to keep it that way. He rang the doorbell, even though he had not done it in years.

“I got it Raisa!” He heard Thea.

She opened the door and Tommy was sure his heart stopped for a moment. Thea wore a white silk shirt with white flowers outlined with black on it, and a black skirt that went down to her knees.

“Well don’t you look handsome.” Thea told him, eyeing his suit and red tie.

“And you put the word beautiful to shame.” He told her, holding out his hand.

“So.” Thea grabbed his hand, walking with him to his car. “Where are we going?”

“That would take all the fun out of everything wouldn’t it.” He said, helping her in the car.

They spent the whole drive holding hands, and Thea spent it looking out the window. Even if she had seen the city plenty of times, but it still amazed her to see such a corrupted society look so beautiful at night. Finally they pulled up at one of the buildings that were usually used for things like concerts.

Tommy handed the keys off to the man, so they could park his car. He took the number and grabbed Thea’s hand. Once they were inside, Thea’s eyes widened in realization and she squealed, launching herself in Tommy’s arms, she kissed him.

“I take it that you like it?” Tommy chuckled after she released his lips.

“Are you kidding? I love it!” 

“Well let’s sit down then.” He lead her to the first row, sitting right next to the runway. “I figured if you wanted to do something like this with your life, you would like the experience.”

“Tommy this is the best.” Thea smiled at him. “Thank you.” She said sincerely.

The show started and it had been going for roughly 45 minutes when Thea turned to Tommy.

“I love this, but why aren’t you at Ollie’s party?” Thea asked and Tommy stiffened.

“Well first of all, you are better company.” He smiled and her and she returned it. “Also Oliver said something to me today and it didn’t sit too well.”

“What did he say?” Thea asked, her eyes brightly focused on the runway once more.

“Nothing.” Tommy said after looking at her for a moment.

“Tommy.” Thea persisted, turning her gaze to him.

“I’ll tell you after the show, okay?” He asked.

"Okay.” She agreed, kissing him softly.

The show ended 30 minutes later and Thea and Tommy were back in the car. Thea was about to ask Tommy about his promise, but then her phone rang.

“Thea Queen?” She asked.

“Miss. Queen.” It was Quentin Lance.

“What do you want?” She asked.

“It’s your brother, he was almost killed tonight.”

“What?” Thea gasped.

“What is it?” Tommy asked.

“It’s Ollie.” She told him. “He was attacked.”

Tommy whipped a sharp U-Turn, getting some honks from cars in the process. He sped towards the house, Thea kept Quentin on the line in case they were pulled over for speeding. Tommy did not once think about his small fallout with Oliver, all he thought about was getting the woman next to him home to her big brother.

Tommy had barley put the car in park when Thea opened the door and took off running towards the door. Tommy quickly followed her.

“Ollie!” Thea shouted, sitting on the seat next to him.

“Speedy.” Oliver groaned as she had set her hand too harshly on the ice pac.

“Sorry!” Thea gasped, pulling back her hand.

Tommy came in and sat in the armchair next to Thea and said nothing to Oliver. Raisa handed him a glass and he took it, as he swirled the liquid Oliver’s words came into his mind. Here he had already been able to drink for five years and Thea wasn’t even out of high school yet.

“How did you know I was in trouble?” Oliver asked Lance, breaking Tommy out of his thoughts.

“Because when the guy was fighting you he broke the ankle monitor.” Quentin answered.

“Are you alright?” Moira asked, rushing into the room with Walter.

“I’m fine.” Oliver tried to convince her.

“Oliver.” Moira pleaded.

“Mom. I promise.” He told her.

“This is on you.” She turned to Quentin, pointing at him. “By accusing my son publicly, you’ve made him a target.”

“Do you have any idea who attacked Oliver?” Walter asked.

“We’ve haven’t identified him yet, though it must be someone with a grudge against the hood, obviously.” Quentin told them.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked as Lance bent down by the ankle monitor.

“I got a call from my lieutenant.” Quentin started. “An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. By the vigilante. Multiple witnesses put him there. In light of that, all charges on your son are being dropped.”

“I’m truly sorry for what’s happened to your family Quentin.” Moira started. “But would you kindly get the hell out of my house?”

“Mr. Lance.” Oliver called to Quentin. “Thank you.”

Quentin nodded before walking out.

“Well, now that everything is settled.” Moira said, “I think it is time to call it a night.”

“I’ll be right behind you mom.” Thea said as her mother and Walter walked out of the room. “I am so glad you are alright.” Thea said.

Oliver smiled softly.

“You were right.” Tommy’s voice started Oliver as Tommy stared at his glass, contents still spinning.

“No I wasn’t.” Oliver said. “What I said was inappropriate and inaccurate.”

“But it’s true Oliver.” Tommy said, looking at him, the corners of his eyes tinted red.

“Wait, hold on a sec!” Thea stopped the conversation. “What’s going on?”

“Ollie?” She asked, but Oliver couldn’t bear to answer her. “Tommy?”

Tommy stared into those green eyes he loved and found it was impossible to lie to her.

“Earlier today your brother told me that dating you was not in the best taste.” 

“Oliver?” Thea asked, looking upon him with rage.

“Thea, what I said earlier…”“Was wrong.” Thea stated, fury in her every word.

“I know.” Oliver said. “I’m sorry.” He looked to Tommy.

“But it’s true Thea.” Tommy said. “This night was perfect, the last few weeks have been perfect, but it is a fairytale…One I have to wake up from.” 

“Tommy…” Thea started.

“Your mother once told me I was bad for you, but I brushed it off because I was selfish and wanted to be with you.” Tommy smile weakly. “But I realized I can’t be selfish with you, I have to let you go and live your life.” 

He set his glass on the table and grabbed his jacket. Thea snapped out of her shock and went after him. Oliver screwed his eyes shut at his sister’s voice pleading for Tommy to come back. Here he had been so worried about Moira doing something to mess up the relationship between the two, when in the end it had been him.

Thea walked back into the room, her makeup running down her face, fresh tears still flowing. But she managed to glare at him, and was able to manage three words that Oliver will never forget.

“I hate you.” She seethed, and walked past the couch.

Thea ignored the pleas for her to come back, she didn’t worry about them since Oliver was not very mobile at the moment. Waiting until she reached her room, she silently found herself laying on her bed. Only when her head hit the pillow did she allow herself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced Damon Salvatore loosely with the "selfish" stuff.


	6. Please Don't Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Episode: Legacies

Thea woke up, she rubbed her sore eyes and looked at the alarm clock. The clock read back at her: 7:15. Groaning she pulled her head back under the covers and grabbed her phone, checking for new messages. Of course there were messages, but none were the one she wanted.

It had been three days since Tommy had abruptly ended their relationship, and three days since she had spoken to Oliver. She could not believe that her brother had played such a huge role in this, she would have expected it from her mother, but never in a million years Oliver. Glad for it being the weekend, she stayed in bed for another hour.

Her mother had not came to check on her so much, especially after Walter’s short noticed business trip. Oliver had tried many times to talk to her, but Thea hardly came out of her room. All of a sudden a thought ran through her head. A relationship is never easy, and has many ups and downs, but she needed to be ready to fight for it.

Thea pulled herself out of bed and went to take a shower. She didn’t try calling Tommy, for she knew that he would never answer. So she had to go to the source, a place she knew she would find answers.

—

“Please tell me this is a nightmare and I am about to wake up?” Laurel asked, sarcastically. “How can Stagg Industries pull out completely? They’re our largest donor.”

“It’s like they say,” Johanna begun. “‘It’s the economy stupid.’”

“No, it’s the stupid economy.” Laurel corrected. “Okay without Stagg how long can CNRI keep the doors open?” Laurel asked.

“Uh, depends.” Johanna stated sarcastically. “What time you got?”

“I have fiesta time.” Tommy said from behind them.

Both girls turned, slightly shocked to see Tommy there. His eyes were slightly red and that concerned both of them.

“Or is it Siesta time?” He asked. “Which one means a party and which one means a nap?” 

“Tommy, as much as I would love to relive Intro to Spanish with you, today is not a good day.” Laurel said as Johanna waved and walked away.

“Yah, you and me both.” Tommy mumbled, but Laurel caught it. “Well of course not, working in this tiny brick office.” He opted to say to her instead. “It’s intolerable. Now, you know where is a spectacular place to spend the day? Coast City.”

“Here’s what I am thinking.” Tommy told her. “Sunset flight on my private plane…”

Laurel’s eyes snapped up to his. The other day he was done with pinning after her and head over heels for Thea, and that is when it hit her. Something happened between the two of them, and whatever it was, was not good.

“…Dinner at Broome’s, I’ll have you home by midnight.” Tommy continued. “Or maybe in the morning. Hmm?” He asked her.

“What is this?” She asked shocked. 

“This is what we talked about.” He stated following her. “This is you getting to know the really me.”

“I am pretty sure that there is only one person who knows that person.” She said. “Thea.”

She saw the look of hurt on his face at the mention of her.

“Tommy so you don’t misunderstand.” She switched the topic, not liking the amount of pain the previous comment had made. “CNRI just lost its largest single donor. Which means that all the hard work and sacrifices that I have made to help this legal clinic survive, it may have been for nothing.”

“Maybe another time.” He persisted.

She looked at him, truly concerned.

“Yah?” He said as he backed away.

Laurel sat there for a minute, trying to process what had just been said. Finally she made the decision, she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

“Hello?” The voice on the other side answered.

“I need you to tell me what the hell happened to Tommy.”

Oliver sighed, knowing he was going to have to answer this sooner or later.

“I may have said something to him about Thea.”

“Oliver, what the hell is wrong with you?” Laurel asked.

“I know, I know, okay.” Oliver sighed. “It just slipped out, I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“The relationship was going to crash and burn on it’s own, you did not need to fuel it.”  
“I get it Laurel, trust me, I spent all weekend looking for him.”

“Well he just showed up to CNRI and asked me out.” She heard Oliver swear on the other side. “Whatever it is that you are going to do Oliver, I would do it fast, because believe it or not, I think he was actually a better person with Thea.”

Hanging up the phone, she rubbed her eyes, today was not a good day.

—

Thea tied her shoe and ran to her bedroom door and opened it. Oliver stood there, his hand raised to knock. Thea sighed and crossed her arms.

“What do you want?” She snapped.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me…” Oliver started.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Thea tried to step around him, but he blocked her.

“Please Speedy. I’m sorry.”

“You are too late, the only way you could possibly help is if you know where I can find Tommy.”

“I…He won’t speak to me either, I haven’t seen him since the night of the party.”

“Then get out of my way.” She pushed past him.

“But Laurel did see him at CNRI five minutes ago.” He called.

“Then that is where I need to go.” 

“Thea…?” 

“Oliver, I need to go.” She told him.

“Please, it’s about mom.” He told her.

“What about her?” Thea asked as Oliver caught up to her.

“I mean haven’t you noticed she’s been acting a little down lately.” He told her.

“I’m sorry I have been busy doing other things.” 

“Right.”

“Since when do you pay attention to how mom is feeling.” She asked as they walked down the stairs.

“When suddenly our stepfather takes a business trip halfway around the world.” Oliver told her.

“I wouldn’t worry.” Thea told him, walking around the corner.

“Ah, guess who I just hung up with.” Moira said as they came around the corner. “Janice Bowen.” Seeing the look on her children’s faces, she elaborated. “Carter’s mother.”

“Oh!” Thea and Oliver sighed in realization.

“Carter Bowen.” Oliver laughed. “The perfect son.”

“Is he perfect?” Moira asked.

“According to you.” Oliver informed her, and began to tease her. “Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship. Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team.”

“I'm sure I didn't make that big of a fuss.” Moira tried to defend herself.

“Oliver, Carter just got accepted into Harvard and Princeton.” Thea joined in on the teasing.

“Well, that's because Carter got a perfect score on his SATs.” Oliver smiled at his sister actually talking to him without hostility.

“Now, how did he manage to study and cure cancer?” Thea continued.

“Alright, alright, alright I get it. I get it.” Moira huffed. “Well they're coming for brunch and I expect you to be there.”

“I have plans.” Oliver told her.

“That’s fine.” Moira told him. “Brunch is tomorrow.”

Thea laughed.

“Inches away from a clean getaway.” 

“Well you too Thea.”

“Snap.” Oliver told her.

“Nobody says that anymore.” Thea stated.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Mom?” Oliver called.

“Hmm?” Moira responded.

“I can’t actually go.”

“I haven’t seen the Bowens in years. So whatever it is that you’ve got planned, I’m sure the two of you can make the sacrifice just this once.”

“We’ll be there.” Oliver told her.

“I hate you.” Thea said as Moira left, though it lacked the hostility it had nights before, it still hurt Oliver.

Thea left the room, just as Oliver got a call from John. He began to make his way out, just as the man he had been searching for these past three days walked through the door. And, honestly, he looked like hell.

“Hey, just the man I wanted to see!” Tommy said. “I just picked up a new sports car, and I’m thinking we can open her up, pick up a few speeding tickets …”

“That sounds great, but something came up.” Oliver said. “But I will find you later. We’ve gotta talk.”

He left not even giving Tommy a chance to respond.

“Oh, okay.” Tommy stated.

“Look who it is.” Tommy froze at the voice, he knew it wasn’t a good idea to come over here.

“Hey Speedy.” Tommy turned to see her.

“Please don’t call me that.” She told him softly.

He nodded.

“I was about to go down to Merlyn Global. Thought maybe I could find you there.”

They both stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say.

“Thea…” He tried, no words coming to mind.

“Mom invited the Bowens over for lunch.” Thea told him, her voice cracking.

“Carter Bowen?” Tommy asked and Thea nodded.

The tension in the room was so thick that not even the sharpest knife could cut it. He looked worse than she did, Thea thought. It was clear that neither of them had gotten much sleep in the past three days which, honestly, gave Thea hope. Hope that she could change Tommy’s mind that was now riddled with Oliver’s influence.

“He was such an ass.” Tommy stated, and his mission was complete because Thea laughed.

“I’m sure Oliver would like it if you came.” Thea tried to be discreet, but failed.

“I, uh, have plans.” He told her.

“Brunch is tomorrow.” Thea smiled softly, mirroring her mother’s words.

“My dad wants me to do some stuff for the company and also I plan to sponsor a party, so I have to get going on that.” Tommy began to ramble.

“It’s okay, I get it.” She told him.

Tommy nodded and went to leave.

“Oh, and, Tommy?” Thea called.

Tommy turned around and Thea was much closer than he had previously thought. She stole a quick kiss, and pulled away before Tommy even had a chance to react.

“I’m not giving up.” She whispered to him before turning and walking out of the room.

Tommy stood there watching her leave. It was like he was frozen in place. How the hell was he supposed to get over her when she did things like that.

—

Laurel walked into CNRI the next day, and she was not expecting to see Tommy Merlyn talking to Johanna, while sitting on her desk.

“So, where are you gonna take me today?” She asked sarcastically. “Monte Carlo?”

“Actually I was just telling Jo here that Merlyn Global Group is looking to expand its local philanthropy, and I thought that we could start by sponsoring a benefit for CNRI.”

“Thank you Tommy, but I think we can manage without your family's finances.” Laurel said sarcastically.

Tommy stopped smiling and looked down at his hands, but Johanna got out of her chair.

“Laurel, a word.” She hissed. “Come on. What are you doing?” She asked once they were out of earshot.

“He’s not interested in throwing us a fundraiser.” Laurel told her. “He broke up with the one person who was making him a better human being, and now he wants to sleep with me to get her out of his damn head.”

“Who cares why he’s doing it! We need the money.” Johanna pleaded.

They both looked back at Tommy, who kept picking up his phone, texting something, erasing it, setting it down and then picking it back up, starting the cycle all over again.

“Not like that we don’t.” Laurel said.

“We really do.” Johanna told her. “So you’re going to listen to your best friend's advice. You are going to go over there and say, ‘Thank you, Tommy we’d be honored for you to throw us a fundraiser.”

They held eye contact for a moment before they both went back over there. Tommy stood up when the two women walked over there.

“Thank you, Tommy we’d be honored for you to throw us a fundraiser.” Laurel parroted Johanna’s words, sarcasm lacing every word.

A smile came on Tommy’s face, and Laurel wished it was as real as when he was with Thea.

—

Thea, took a big drink of her beverage as Janice and her mother. They were both talking about their husbands and it was a huge bore. Carter then walked over by her and Thea wished she could walk away.

“So, Thea?” Carter asked, snobbishly. “You have grown up so much, what are you now, 15? 16?”

“17 almost 18.” Thea answered, not liking the way he was staring at her one bit.

“Well, I’m sorry Walter couldn’t join us.” Janice told Moira as they walked over by Carter and Thea.

“Oh, yes, well the Australian trip came up suddenly. He sends his apologies.”

“And where’s Oliver?” Carter asked. “He’s not out of town, too, is he?”

“Well, I’m sure he’s just…”

“Stuck in traffic.” Oliver finished, coming around the corner. “One of the things I didn’t miss on the island, Sunday drivers. Sorry I’m late.” He hugged his mother.

He turned to Thea, fully expecting to not get a hug, but he got one.

“Thank God you are here.” She sighed in relief.

“It is so good to see you.” Janice said, giving Oliver a hug. “We all thought that you were…”

“Oh, well, we are just happy he’s home.” Moira said, cutting Janice off.

“Hmm, and returning a celebrity, too.” Carter said, shaking Oliver’s hand. 

“How do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“Billionaire scion, castaway for five years. You know, there is a bidding war for the rights to your life story. At least that’s what my agent says.” Carter told him as they sat down at the table.

“Agent?” Oliver asked. “I thought you were a neurosurgeon, Carter.”

“I know.” Carter’s ego inflating even more. “It’s crazy, right? One minute I'm publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis…”

Oliver took this moment to look at Thea, the siblings exchanged looks of disbelief, while Carter continued.

“…and the next there’s an agent trying to make me the next Dr. Oz.” Carter chuckled.

“Why would he want you to be a wizard?” Oliver asked, clueless.

“Oliver.” Moira laughed along with Janice and Carter.

“For all our sakes start reading US Weekly.” Thea told him.

Then she began to push her food around on her plate, her mind drifting off. Thea wished Tommy was here, as much as they are having trouble being around each other, Tommy more than her, she wanted the company. Someone who would make cryptic jokes about Carter with her, and someone to tell her to suck it up and eat already.

Oliver was about to say something about it, but then Carter started talking…again.

“Well, the truth is, I feel it’s our duty as Starling City’s more fortunate to help those most in need.”

“Oh, of course.” Moira agreed with him.

“Wouldn't you agree Oliver?” Carter asked.

“You’re the hero, Carter.” Oliver sighed. 

“So now that you’re back, what are your plans?” Janice asked. “Will you be taking a job with Queen Consolidated?”

“I’m opening a night club?” Oliver told her honestly.

Thea laughed, and Moira did not look pleased.

“Sir, your liquor distributor’s on the line.” John Diggle came into the room. “First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago.” John whispered.

“Sorry.” Oliver said as Diggle left the room. “Business.”

As he left the room, he turned back to Thea.

“Eat.” He told her. “Starving yourself is not going to help you…or him for that matter.”

Everyone’s eyes fell on Thea as Oliver left the room. Rolling her eyes, she began to eat, silently cursing Oliver.

“I didn’t know you were pre…” Carter began.

“I. Am. Not. Pregnant.” Thea glared at him. “Do not make that accusation.”

“Sorry.” Carter said, his cheeks tinted pink.

“I am going through a break up, it’s not the easiest, moving on.” Thea stated, closing the conversation.

Thankfully everyone listened to her for once.

—

Laurel yawned, she had been sitting there, with Tommy, for 45 minutes now just going over things for the party.

“Hey, don’t fade on me now.” He told her. “We have about 10,000 more decisions to make. Now, cake, chocolate or mocha?”

“Mmm…” Laurel thought out loud. “Carrot.” She answered.

“Are you sure about that?” Tommy asked. “Because Bugs Bunny hasn’t RSVP’d yet.” He joked.

They both laughed softly.

“Tommy, why the full-court press? Asking me to Coast City, the fundraiser? Why now?” She asked.

“I just…” Tommy tried, and sighed. “Have you ever been with someone that everything seems possible?” He asked her.

“I have, believe it or not.” She smiled.

“Are you still with them?” He asked, and her smile fell.

“No.” She said honestly, looking into his grey eyes.

“Then you must understand that when you are no longer with them, it is like everything hurts. Your head, your stomach…your heart, it even hurts to breath.” His eyes, fell onto the paper, tears filling them. “I am sorry about trying to use Coast City as a distraction, but please let me use this fundraiser as one.” 

The two held eye contact. Laurel was in awe at the confession, she was not aware about how open Tommy could be on his feelings. Tommy broke the eye contact and went back to his list.

“Not mocha.” He wrote on his paper. “Carrot.”

“Carrot.” Laurel confirmed.

“Yeah.”

—

Tommy walked into the benefit later that night. He was happy with how everything turned out, and it worked, he got his distraction and even managed to get some sleep in. He reached out and grabbed some champagne from the caterer.

“Honey, keep the alcohol flowing.” He told her.

When he turned around he saw Laurel walking towards him in a stunning black dress. 

“I can’t…wow!” You look just…” He trailed off as she smiled at him. “…really lovely.”

“Lovely?” Laurel asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well it’s nice to see that you’ve extended you’re vocabulary from words like ‘hot’ and ‘mega hot’.”

“You could just say thank you, you know.” He joked. 

“Thank you.” Laurel said honestly.

She placed her hand on his lapel and left it there.

“You know?” She finished, mocking him.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled.

Thea watched the scene from the entry hall and had tears in her eyes. Of course, it was always Laurel Lance with him, it would never be her. Maybe that is why he broke up with her, maybe he just seeing how far he could go. She saw Carter over by the check in and an idea formed in her head.

“Carter?” She called, the man turned his head towards her.

“Thea!” He said cheerfully. “What can I do for you?”

“Pretend to be my date.” She said honestly.

“What?” He asked.

“Please I will give you anything.”

“Anything?” He asked.

“Anything, just please.”

“Okay.” He agreed. “But first I must say hello to Laurel.”

“Deal. I got a plan anyway.” She told him.

—

Tommy was talking Johanna and Laurel about the benefit when none other than Carter Bowen.

“Laurel Lance, as I live and breathe.” Carter sounded just as snobbish as when they were in high school.

“Carter?” Laurel asked shocked, and Tommy and Johanna rolled their eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“Hey Carter.” Tommy got the man’s attention. 

“Tommy Merlyn?”

“Yeah.” Tommy mirrored Carter’s words.

“Been a while man.” Carter said, shaking his hand.

“That it has.” Tommy said, he really did not like this guy. “So glad you could make it.”

“It’s so great to see you.” He told Laurel. “You look amazing.”

Laurel smiled at him.

“I gotta say I’m so impressed with the work that you and CNRI are doing.”“Thanks Carter.” Laurel accepted the compliment.

“Yeah. You know I’ve actually been thinking about starting a free clinic down here in the glades.” Carter told them.

“Really?” Tommy asked, acting shocked.

“Just don’t let him make false assumptions about you.” Tommy froze as Thea walked over.

“That was one time, and can we please not talk about it anymore?” Carter pleaded with her.

“Talk about what?” Laurel joined in on the teasing, not noticing Tommy’s face.

“He thought I was…” Thea began.

“Excuse me and my date.” Carter cut her off, he began to pull her away, but then Tommy responded.

“You-You're date?” Tommy asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Carter stopped and raised his eyebrow at it, to show that he had indeed heard it as well.

“Yah, I figured you needed a date for these things, and since the rest of her family was already going, I decided to ask her. And much to my pleasure…”

“I said yes.” Thea said, she then leaned in, pretending to give Tommy a greeting hug. “You wanted nothing to do with me, you are not allowed to be jealous.” She whispered in his ear. “Ready?” She asked Carter.

“You aren’t one of those girls who steps on the guys feet, right?”

“I’ve had my fair share of dances, let’s go.” Thea told him dragging him off to the dance floor.

“That was…” Laurel started.

“Unexpected.” Johanna finished.

Both girls looked over at Tommy, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

—

Tommy sat by himself on the stool as he watched Thea dance with Carter. He shook his head.

“Did you know that as a doctor I was able to diagnose myself as a giant tool?” Tommy mocked.

“Someone pissed off?” Laurel asked, sitting next to him.

“I shouldn’t be.” He told her honestly.

“But you are.” She smiled softly.

“God.” Tommy chuckled and shook his head. “I know what I did was right, or at least I think it was, but it still hurts like hell.” 

“It always does.” Laurel told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Tommy?”

“Hmm?” 

“Remember when I said it would always crash and burn with that family?”

“Yeah?”

“Let it crash and burn because of you or Thea, and not because of what Ollie, or Moira, or even I do.”

“It’s a bad idea.” Tommy warned her.

“So what?” She smiled at him.

Tommy downed his drink, he had no idea how this was going to go. He did break up with her, and then proceeded to ignore her for three day. He knew he had a small chance, but he had to try. Walking up to them he heard their conversation.

“You said you would do anything.” 

“Not that.” Thea growled. “Let. Me. Go. Carter. I said, let me go!”

Tommy tapped Carter on the shoulder and the man turned around.

“You heard her man, let her go.” Tommy told him.

And then before anyone knew what was happening, Tommy punched him.

Everyone gasped, and ran over to Carter, who was complaining about his bloody nose. Tommy grabbed Thea’s hand and dragged her away from the crowd. Laurel smiled from where she sat.

“What the hell was that?” Thea yelled, when he pulled her out back.

“I’m sorry, because what you were doing was oh-so effective.” He yelled back.

“That isn’t a good enough!” 

“Maybe it is because when it comes to you, I tend not to think straight!” He yelled, taking a step forward.

“Well, maybe, I wouldn’t have had to make that stupid deal, if you had not broken up with me!”“You think you’ve had it rough? I have gotten 5 hours of sleep in the past three days.”

“Why are you having such a hard time sleeping? Huh?” Thea asked sarcastically. “You’re the one who…mmph!”

Tommy crashed his lips to hers, and even though it had only been three days, it felt like a lifetime. They walked backwards until Thea’s back hit the wall.

“What…changed your…mind?” Thea asked between gasps for air.

“Someone reminded me that the only two people whose opinions matter in this relationship, is mine and yours.” He grinned at her.

The mood, changed as they remembered everything that went on. Moira, Oliver, Laurel, Carter. Thea groaned in her mind, she asked Tommy’s rival in high school to be her date.

“Please don’t hate me?” She asked him, and he immediately knew what she was referring to.

“Never.” He looked into her green eyes. “Never.”

“As long as you don’t hate me?” He asked after a pause.

She knew he was talking about how he let her mother and brother get in his head. About how he ended their relationship. And how he avoided her for three days.

“Never.” She smiled, mirroring his words. “Never.”

He smiled at her, Tommy was not going to let her go…not again.

—

Carter made his way out to the back of the building.

“Merlyn!” He shouted, it sounded stuffed up because of his nose.

Thea and Tommy had moved and were now leaning against his car and Tommy, seeing the way that Carter was acting, straightened up. Carter whistled, looking Thea up and down. It was clear Carter was drunk. Tommy took off his suit jacket and handed it to Thea, who immediately put it on and wrapped it around her body.

“Get in the car.” Tommy told Thea. “What do you want Carter?”

“She promised me anything if I was to be her date, I just want what was promised.”

“Well you can go to hell.” Tommy told him.

“Why do you care so much?” He grinned. “Do you love her or something?”

“Carter, you’re drunk, just go home.”

“Answer the question Merlyn!” Carter drunkly yelled.

“Let’s go.” Thea whispered to him, her eyes wide with fright. “Tommy.” Her hand gripped his forearm.

“Oh, my, God!” Carter exclaimed. “It’s true.”

“You’re drunk Bowen, go home.”

“You like them young now, don’t you Merlyn.” Carter continued to tease.

“Carter…” Tommy felt his control slowly slipping away.” “…go home.”

“I mean I see what you see in her, she’s got a fine…”

Tommy ran forward, and tackled Carter. Thea yelled at him to stop, but it didn’t do anything. Finally Thea ran back into the building as fast as she could, she ran straight for Laurel since she didn’t see her brother.

“Thea?” Laurel asked as the young girl ran over. 

“Tommy…Carter…help.” She panted out.

Laurel’s eyes widened and she ran with the younger Queen. When they got outside, the found that Carter, even in his drunken state, was getting the upper hand on Tommy.

“I got Carter, you get Tommy.” Laurel instructed and Thea nodded. 

With some struggle, the two women managed to get the men separated.

“Oh, Merlyn, you are so screwed.” Carter laughed, spitting blood.

Tommy went to lunge at him again, but Thea held onto him.

“Tommy!” Laurel yelled at him. “He’s so drunk he isn’t going to remember any of this.” 

When that didn’t calm him down, Thea reached down and grabbed his hand.

“Be the better man.” She told him.

Tommy let her pull him to the car, and push him into the drivers seat. Thea turned to Laurel, who was still holding onto Carter.

“You got him?” She asked.

“Please I deal with dirtbags all the time at work.” Laurel smiled at her. “I got this, you go.”

The bridge between the two women was severely damaged, but in this moment, it had begun to mend.

“Come on Carter.” Laurel told him as Tommy drove past them, she waved to him. “Let’s get you inside and cleaned up.”

—

Tommy brought them to his apartment, because he didn’t think Moira would be happy with the situation at hand. He probably wouldn’t like it if his child brought someone they cared for that he didn’t care for home, and they looked like they got run over by a bus…and then a car.

“Here.” Thea brought him over to his couch. “Sit.” She told him. 

He groaned as he lowered himself on the couch and Thea went to go get some ice.

“I’m sorry.” He told her when she came back into the room with an ice pack.

“For what?” She asked, placing the pack on his face, he winced at the contact.

“For getting into a fight with that asshole.” 

“Ah, well, you defended my honor.” She teased.

Tommy looked at her and smiled the best he could in his current state.

“I will always defend your honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave them apart for long...at least this time around.


	7. Shooting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Episode: Muse of Fire & Vendetta
> 
> Also it is late so I do not have time to proof read so if you find any grammatical errors or a sentence that doesn't make sense please let me know in the comments. Thank you.

Thea woke up the next morning, and the first thing she noticed was how bad her head hurt. Opening her eyes she realized she was in a bed, but it was not her own, and then the memories from the previous night. Sitting up, she was still in Tommy’s suit jacket and her dress from the fundraiser.

Stretching, she sighed in contentment when her back popped. Then she realized where she was, it was Tommy’s bedroom. Thea walked out into the hall and saw Tommy in the kitchen and blanket, that had been slept in, on the couch.

“Hey?” She said as she walked in the kitchen.

“Hey.” Tommy returned. “Sleep good?”

Thea nodded her head.

“What happened?”“Well after you gave me the ice for my face, the adrenaline wore out.” He told her, placing an omelet on a plate. “You fell asleep five minutes later. I let you have the bed and I took the couch.”

“Tommy, I would have been fine on the couch.” Thea told him as he set the omelet in front of her. 

“As much as I would love to have the cliche ‘fight over the bed’ argument, you have school in 30 minutes.” Tommy informed her, sitting at the opposite end of the table with his own omelet.

“What?” Thea shouted looking at the clock. “I need to get clothes and my books and…”

“Already took care of it.” Tommy said, placing a piece of food in his mouth, and pointed over to the coffee table in the living room. “Laurel went over to your house and got your school clothes and backpack.”

“Why would she do that?” She asked. “Laurel hates me?”

“As much as you like to think that, I think she has a respect for you.” Tommy told her and swallowed. “Especially after last night.”

Thea nodded, going to the living room and grabbing her clothes. Making quick work of things, she was ready in ten minutes.

“You know…” Tommy told her when she came back in. “…you could have gotten ready after breakfast.”

“Well I hate not brushing my teeth, and that must come before all else…even your amazing omelets.” 

Tommy chuckled and let it be.

Thea’s phone buzzed and she looked down.

“Hey, I have to call Ollie.” She told him. “Mom wants to remind him to have lunch with her.”

“M’kay.” Tommy said, voice muffled by food.

She touched Oliver’s contact and placed it to her ear. It rang three times before her brother picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi. Mom said I’m supposed to remind you to pick her up for lunch.”

“Was I supposed to have lunch with her today?” Oliver asked.

“She said she left you, like, five messages.” Thea informed him and Tommy chuckled. “Just bite the bullet and have a Cobb salad with the woman.”

“You know, Thea, sometimes it’s difficult to remember which one of you is my mother.” Oliver complained and hung up the phone.

Tommy laughed at that, and pointed to her plate with his knife.

“Eat.” He commanded. “I have to drop you off at school.”

Thea chuckled, but complied, eating the omelet. They sat in silence for three minutes, just eating, and when Thea finished, she looked at Tommy.

“Tommy?” 

“Hmm?” Tommy looked at her as he grabbed the, now empty, plates.

“Promise to never do anything like that again.” She commanded.

“Thea…”

“Never put me through the pain of not knowing where you are.” She told him, standing up. 

“Never put me through the pain of not being able to talk to you.” Thea walked closer to him. 

“And never ever put me through the pain of not being able to stare into your eyes and bear my soul to you.” She finished.

Tommy looked at her and walked out of the room only to return moments later with a box. He walked over to her.

“When my mom died, my dad let me take one thing from her stuff.” He told her opening the box.

Inside the box was a beautiful platinum heart shaped, blue sapphire, pendant with a Dimond halo necklace.

“This was hers.” Tommy said softly. “My dad gave it to her on their 3rd date. Somehow he knew where it was going, and that he would never want to live without her.” He told her.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” She asked.

“You asked me to promise to never do anything like that again, well this is my promise.”

“Tommy?” Thea asked in awe.

“I remember being little and her putting the necklace on.” He told her as he picked it up. “She told me that this was going to be mine one day to give to the woman I love.”

He paused, looking at the necklace, remembering how his mother used to look with it on.

“To give to the woman I saw myself having a future with.” He walked behind her, and pushed aside her hair.

Thea grabbed her hair, unable to do much else, since she was frozen in shock.

“I promise to never do anything like that again.” He swore as he clasped the necklace around her neck. “This necklace is a symbol of that promise.”

Thea turned around and looked into his stunning grey eyes. She didn’t hesitate to softly place her lips on his. Tommy let his hands rest on her waist as he returned the slow and sweet kiss. When he needed air, he broke the kiss.

“You said, ‘the woman I love’?” She quoted, but did not continue.

The clock in his room chimed and it broke them out of their special world.

“School?” Tommy asked.

“School.” Thea replied.

—

They had just arrived at school when Thea’s phone rang. She picked it up easily, since she had a habit of getting calls from strangers recently.

“Hello?” Thea said and chuckled at Tommy who made a hurry up symbol with his hand.

“Is this Thea Dearden Queen.” A formal voice asked, and the smile left her face.

“This is?”

“Miss. Queen, I would like to inform you that earlier today your mother a victim of an attempted shooting.”

“What?! Is she okay?”

“I would like to discuss that information in person.”

“Okay I’ll be right there.” Thea said.

She hung up the phone and Tommy looked at her.

“Change of plans. No school today, my mom is in the hospital.”

“What happened?” Tommy asked.

“It’s my mom, there was a situation, I need to get to the hospital.” Thea told him.

Tommy nodded, pulling out of the parking lot, he never did like that place. School, for Thea, would simply have to wait.

—

“Mom!” Thea gasped running in.

“Thea.” Her mother said, relief in her tone.

Thea hugged her, but was careful not to hug her too hard. Moira returned the hug, and looked behind her to see Tommy Merlyn standing awkwardly at the door. 

“Hello Tommy.” Moira greeted.

“Are you okay Mrs. Queen?” Tommy asked politely.

“Better now that my daughter is here.” Moira answered with a smile. “Could you try calling Walter?” She asked Thea.

“I’ll do it.” Tommy volunteered. “Your mother needs you more than me right now.”

“Figure out where Ollie went too?” Thea asked.

“Of course.” Tommy nodded, grabbing Thea’s phone from her outstretched hand.

“Thank you Tommy.” Moira said.

‘Baby steps’, Tommy thought when he walked out of the room.

—

Oliver walked onto the floor the nurse told him to go on and began to walk towards his mother’s room.

“Hey.” Oliver turned to see Tommy walking down the hall.

He looked better than yesterday, so their friendship was beginning to mend, but it was slow.

“Hi.” Oliver said, shock in his tone. “What happened to your face?” Oliver asked, pointing to the fading bruises on Tommy’s face.

“Ah, well, Carter Bowen is still an asshole.” Tommy lightly rubbed the purple mark on his face.

“What did he do?” Oliver asked.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Tommy told him honestly.

“So what are you doing here?” Oliver asked.

“Trying to get a hold of you and Walter, and well, at least I can tell your family I was able to do one thing.” Tommy told him as they began to walk down the hall.

“How is she?” Oliver asked.

“Doc says she’s fine…”“That wasn’t what I was talking about.” Oliver told him and Tommy sighed.

“She’s still pissed at you man.”

“Kinda figured after yesterday morning.” Oliver agreed. “Tommy?"“Hmm?”

“Make sure you take care of her, I really don’t want to have to kill my best friend or turn you in to the police.”

“I promise.” Tommy told him as they rounded the corner.

Thea was pacing the hall, and she turned, her eyes landing on the two men. She walked over and Oliver was not surprised when she placed herself closer to Tommy. It still hurt though.

“Hey, did you get a hold of Walter?” She asked.

“Nope.” Tommy told her, handing back the phone. “Doc still examining her?”

“Yeah, I was waiting for one of you before I went back in.”

“Then let’s go.” Oliver told them. 

They walked in just as the doctor was running a light across Moira’s eyes. He flicked it off and Oliver walked over by the bedside, Tommy and Thea remained by the door. The position they were in allowed Tommy to rest his hand on the small of her back without anyone noticing.

“Hi.” Oliver greeted the doctor before looking at his mother. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Moira said and nodded.

Oliver looked at her with disbelief.

“I’m fine.” Moira assured him. “Did you reach Walter?” She asked Tommy.

He sadly shook his head. “No. I’m sorry.” He told her.

“As I was telling your mother and sister…” The doctor began. “…the CAT scan showed a grade two concussion. She can go home so long as someone stays with her just to make sure there are no after effects.”

“Thank you.” Oliver thanked the doctor.

The doctor left, moving past Tommy and Thea, who remained in the doorway.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver apologized to Moira. “I shouldn’t have left you. I thought you were fine.”

“What did you think you were doing anyway?” Moira asked.

“Yeah, I wanted to get the license plate of the guy who took a shot at you.” Oliver lied with ease.

Thea looked at him, not believing it, she looked up at Tommy who looked like he didn’t believe it either. 

“Well that was foolish.” Moira called him out.

“Yeah.” Oliver agreed and lent down to give her a hug.

He pulled back and looked at Tommy and motioned with his head as he walked past him. Tommy followed and Thea shot a quick smile at her mother and followed the two of them.

“So did you get the license plate?” Thea asked, and Tommy grabbed her wrist.

“No.” Oliver replied, equally annoyed. “He got away.”

“Maybe you should spend a little less time trying to be a hero. You’re obviously not very good at it.”

“That’s cute.” Oliver humored her.

“She wasn’t trying to be.” Tommy told him honestly.

“You left her on the street, alone and hurt.” She said. “In the street.” She told him once more.

Tommy tensed up, remembering how his own mother had died. Thea noticed this and unconsciously grabbed his hand without taking her eyes off her brother.

“To get a license plate?” She asked, sarcastically.

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed and he took a step towards the,

“You don’t believe me?” He asked. 

“I love you.” Thea told him. “Mom loves you. But it’s getting hard when you won’t be truthful with us.” She told him and walked back in the room.

Oliver’s gaze fell to Tommy, who had the same look as Thea.

“You agree with her.” It wasn’t a question he asked Tommy.

“I don’t know man, this all is so crazy, but you need to start opening up and being honest or it is going to drive them away.” Tommy informed him.

He gave him a small smile of encouragement and clapped him on the shoulder. Tommy turned and walked back into the room.

—

Thea pulled on a dress, ready to go out to this club with her friends. Tommy also said he might stop by, and that brought a smile to her face. She walked down the stairs at the same time Oliver was coming down the other side.

“Speedy. Where are you going?” He asked her.

“Clubbing.” She told him. “Which is difficult to do when you’re not in an actual club.”

“I have to go out tonight.” He told her. “I thought you’d be watching mom?”

“I spent the whole day with her.” Thea explained, disbelief written all over her face. “I thought you were taking the night shift?”

“I’m sorry, but this thing, it’s important.”

“You know, sometimes Ollie, I just don’t get you.” Thea glared at him. “And by sometimes, I mean ever.”

“You’re actually not the first person to say that to me today.” He told her.

“Oh, why am I not surprised?”

Tommy opened the door and walked in, he instantly saw the way the siblings were glaring at each other. 

“Hey.” He greeted. “Oh, nice dress.” He smiled at Thea. “Where you headed?” Even though he already knew the answer.

“Upstairs.” Thea, angrily, stated. “Apparently.”

“Long story.” He whispered to Tommy as Thea walked upstairs.

Tommy watched Thea as she left, he knew that she needed a break and obviously Oliver did not see that.

“But I have to head out.” Oliver informed him. “What did you need?” He asked.

“Nothing I was going to talk to your sister about something, but it can wait.”

Oliver nodded.

“Tommy, I am happy that you and my sister worked things out, but if you hurt her I will snap your neck.” HE told him, but broke into a smile. “I’m kidding, sort of.”

They both chuckled and Oliver walked outside with Tommy.

“See ya man.” Tommy told him, getting in his car.

Oliver watched his best friend drive off, why was he so okay with him dating his baby sister again?

—

“So what are you in the mood for?” Thea asked her mother as she crawled back into the bed. “We could watch ‘Reality Housewife Cooking Show’, or ‘Cop Docs.’ It’s where doctors run around fighting crime, when they’re not all sleeping with each other.” Thea told Moira.

Moira chuckled at her daughter, and continued to read her magazine.

“Whatever you want sweetheart.” Moira told her daughter, amused. “You’re the one who's giving up your evening out.”

“Oh, it’s not like there’s anybody else who could be staying with you.” Thea mused, and then mock gasped. “Oh, wait, yes, there is.”

“Don’t be too harsh on your brother.” Moira told her.

“Why not?” Thea said, sarcasm in her voice. “I mean aren’t you getting sick of his lies?”

“Thea everyone has secrets.” Moira told her.

Thea’s mind instantly went to the Merlyn heir, oh how she wished she had a mother to talk about him with. Someone who she could gush about the dates or the special moments. Sadly, her mother tried to ruin the relationship once and Thea did not know if she would do it again.

“I mean, we all have things that we wanna keep to ourselves.” Moira continued.

“I just don’t get him sometimes.” Thea told her.

“I know.” Moira told her.

She set down her magazine and lifted her arm, Thea let herself fall into her mother’s embrace.

“I know.” Moira said again. “You know, being in that hospital and seeing Dr. Lamb again it made me remember the day that Oliver came home. It was Doctor Lamb that told me that the Oliver we’d lost might not be the Oliver they found. I think it's easy to forget but he lived apart from civilization for five years.”

“So what?” Thea asked softly. “He gets, like a free pass?”

“No. No, no, no, not at all.” Moira stated. “I..I just think we need to stop judging him for the Oliver he was and start accepting him for the Oliver that he is.”

Moira kissed her forehead as the two went back to watching television.

—

Thea sighed as she went downstairs to grab a drink of water. In some ways she was kind of happy that Oliver left, it allowed her to relax for the first time in multiple days. The doorbell rang and Thea, since she was already there, decided to answer it.

“Oh, Mr. Merlyn.” Thea said as it was Tommy’s father who was at the door.

“Hello Thea.” The man smiled, and there was something about it that made her uncomfortable.

“Uh, Tommy’s not here.” Thea told him.

“Oh I know, I am here to see your mother. I heard about the accident and wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“Yeah, she’s fine and is upstairs.” Thea told him.

“Thank you Thea.” Malcolm told her.

“Yah, no problem.” She told him and pulled her hair that was covering her neck back.

Malcolm felt his heart stop as he saw the heart pendant around her neck. He knew that was what Tommy took when they buried Rebecca. He also knew the meaning behind the necklace that his son and wife had shared.

“You okay, Mr. Merlyn?” Thea asked.

“Fine.” Malcolm smiled. “I will soon let you get back to your mother, I just need to speak to her for five minutes.

“Okay.” Thea smiled and left the room.

The man’s eyes followed her, he had not seen that coming.

—

Tommy walked through the art store. If you had told him where he would be and why ten years ago, he would have told you that you were crazy. He found what he was looking for quickly and walked to the checkout.

“Sir your card was declined.” The man told him

“Here try this one.” He handed him another.

When that didn’t work, he knew what was going on. Fire raced through his veins, he had to see his father.

—

Tommy pulled up to his father’s place the next day. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He was glad that it had happened at the art store and not at an actual date. So he did the reasonable thing and called the bank.

Thanks to his father, he would have to move out of his apartment by the end of the month and find a job. The job part did not bother him, but what did was the fact that he was in late twenties and never even had a job interview.

Walking in the back yard he found his father fencing with one of his employees.

“Can I talk to you?” Tommy asked but it was more of a command. “Dad!”

“In case you haven’t noticed I’m a little occupied at the moment.” His father told him.

“I just talked to the accountant.” Tommy told him. “He said my accounts were frozen. He said my credit cards were all canceled.”

“I pay Sandy a King’s ransom each year in fees, Tommy. When it comes to money if he says it’s so, it’s so.”

“Do you think this is a joke?” Tommy told him, outraged.

“No.” His father finally turned to face him and took off his mask. “You are.”

“Although I must say your chronic irresponsibly and terminal laziness has lost its humor.” 

Tommy straightened up, and looked his father in the eye. Malcolm had never been one for sentimental moments.

“Hmm.” Malcolm laughed. “But it is sweet how you gave that child your mother’s necklace.” 

“What?” Tommy growled out.

“Yah, I stopped by to visit the head of the Queen house last night.” His dad gave a sinister smile. “And imagine my surprise when I see that necklace wrapped around that brat’s neck.”

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that.” Tommy yelled.

“How about this?” Malcolm theorized. “You break up with her, get the necklace back and I’ll…”

“Not call the police?” Tommy asked, sarcastically.

“No.” Malcolm answered. “I will re-open everything. Credit cards. Accounts. You’re trust fund.”

“Not a chance in hell.” Tommy told him.

“My offer remains.” Malcolm told him, placing his helmet back on and turning back to his partner.

Tommy stormed away furiously, not quite believing his father.

—

Thea sat in her room later that night, quite content after spending the day with her mom. She heard rocks hit her window and instantly smiled. Thea ran over to the window and opened it. She looked down to see Tommy, and instantly knew something was wrong. So she moved out of the way and let him in.

“Hey.” Thea greeted. “You okay?” She asked.

“I spoke to my dad today.” He told her.

“That could not have gone well.” She took a breath, knowing that Malcolm and Tommy did not get along.

“He explained to me what happened with my credit card yesterday. I went to get something and it didn’t work.” He filled her in since she did not know of the incident. “A-and my checking account, my savings account, my brokerage account, my stock portfolio.”

Tommy told her this as he walked over to her bed taking a seat on it. Thea followed him and sat next to him, resting her hand on his.

“He cut me off completely.” Tommy told her.

“What?” Thea asked, shocked.

“My car got re-possessed. That was fun.” Tommy explained. “Oh, and I-I have to move out of my apartment by the end of the month.”

“Why?” Thea asked.

“He does not think I am ‘mature’” He air quoted.

Looking into her eyes he could not bring himself to tell her that Malcolm had indeed offered to open everything back up on one condition, breaking up with her.

“You are going to be just fine…no, you are going to be amazing Merlyn.” Thea told him.

He let her push him back and she rested her head against his chest, intertwining their hands and let them rest on his stomach.

“How do you know?” He asked her quietly.

“Because I know who you truly are Tommy Merlyn.” She smiled looking up at him. “Merlyn money of not.” She added, teasingly.

He smiled and kissed her softly, before sitting there in silence with her. Tommy found that as he thought about it more and more, he didn’t need his father’s money. With this woman by his side, he found he could do anything.

—

Thea walked down the hall later that night to get some soda for her and Tommy when she saw Oliver smiling at something.

“Is she alright?” Thea asked him.

“Walter’s home.” Oliver told her.

Thea was happy that she had been able to get in contact with Walter.

“She’s gonna be fine.” Oliver informed her.

“Look, I’m sorry if I was a bitch with you earlier.” She told her.

“Well I did almost ruin your relationship.” Oliver reminded her.

“Meh.” Thea told him. “Not every relationship is easy. But I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Oliver told her. “You weren’t a bitch…at the hospital, maybe a little.”

Thea chuckled.

“Look I’m just worried about you. You seem really lonely. And we all have our secrets Ollie. Clearly you have yours. And it’s fine if you don’t want to share them with us…but I just really think you should share them with someone.”

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

—

Earlier the next morning Tommy and Thea were laying on the floor, staring up at her ceiling.

“You know you could always ask Ollie for a job.” Thea told him. “You do know the nightclub scene and how to have fun. So, just ask him.”

“Mmmm.” Tommy groaned. “Why do you have to be so damn beautiful that I can’t say no to you.

Thea rolled over and propped herself up on his chest and smiled at him.

“Fine.” He sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. “This way you can show your dad he was wrong about you.

—

Tommy sighed as he stood in front of Oliver’s door. He groaned, not believing he was actually about to do this. Pausing he looked back and forth, before knocking the door.

He waited 30 seconds and let a breath of air out, he was relieved, but then the door opened.

“Tommy?” Oliver asked. “I didn’t see you pull up?”

“Uh, yah, that’s kind of hard to do when you don’t have one.” Tommy chuckled nervously.

“I’m not following?”

“My dad, uh, he cut me off.” Tommy looked at the floor.

“What?” Oliver asked. “Why?”

“He, uh…” Tommy looked both ways before turning his attention back to Oliver. “He found out about my…uh, relationship.”

“Oh?”

“Yah, and he gave me a choice. Thea or money.”

“And?” Oliver asked.

“Did you know that I am almost thirty and have never had an inch of responsibly in my life and am not ready to face reality?” Tommy looked at the trim of the door.

“Tommy?” Oliver asked, getting his best friend to look at him. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here…” Tommy took a deep breath. “To see if you need help…with the club.”

Oliver stared at him for a minute before a smile broke out on his face.

“Ever since we were little we talked about getting into business with each other.” Oliver told him fondly. “This will be great. How do you feel about a general manager position?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Tommy smiled at him, maybe Oliver had not changed as much as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined Muse of Fire and Vendetta because these two episodes were mainly about Oliver and Helena so it was easy enough to just combine them. Also Tommy and Thea's characters are slightly different than how they were in the show, only because they had each other to pull them back from the edge and keep each other from going too far.


	8. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Episode: Year's End

Thea sat in the kitchen while Raisa cooked the dinner for her mother and Walter’s dinner party. She always used to hang out with Raisa during times like this because it beat hanging out with stuck up billionaires. 

She jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist, but then heard a familiar chuckle, and rolled her eyes. 

“Merry Christmas.” Tommy murmured against her ear.

“Merry Christmas.” She smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

Raisa smiled and shook her head at the couple. Ever since Thea was six and Tommy was fifteen and Tommy placed a bug in Thea’s jewelry box, Raisa knew something was bound to happen. And now she could not be more pleased, both of them brought out the best in the other. Even now as Malcolm Merlyn disowned Tommy.

“What’s up with all the food Raisa?” Tommy asked, his eyes moving to her.

“Mr. Steele and Mrs. Queen are having a dinner party tonight.” Raisa told him.

“With a bunch of big muckety-mucks.” Thea told him.

“I take it that is why you are dressed up?” Tommy hypothesized.

“You are correct.” Thea told him. “Mom says I need to spend at least two hours.”

“Well how ‘bout after that we go out?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy…” Thea groaned.

“No trust me, I won’t spend any money.” Tommy told her.

When Malcolm cut him off, Thea and Tommy came up with some ways for Tommy to save money.

“I’m listening.” Thea smiled.

“Just bring a jacket.” He told her.

“How am I going to survive two hours with people I can’t stand, knowing I have a amazing date waiting for me?” Thea groaned, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Well you are the strongest person I know.” He told her. “You can do it.”

“I know I just can’t stand being in the same room as your father right now.”

“My d-dad?” Tommy asked.

“I know if frustrates me so much.”

“Well let’s show him that he won’t get to me, ignore him.” Tommy told her.

“That I can do.” Thea smiled.

—

Later that evening everyone was seated at the dinner table talking about things that were always talked about during these events. For example, right now they were talking about someone’s new yacht that they took to some private island.

Thea quietly ate her food, avoiding Malcolm’s gaze that seemed to be fixed on her. Malcolm on the other hand, noticed that Thea still had Rebecca’s necklace on. He thought he knew his son. Malcolm thought that once he had cut him off, his son would do anything to get it back.

“So, Thea?” One of the other guests asked her. “What are you up to now?”

“Nothing much.” Thea shrugged. “Although I was told that I may have a shot in New York.”

“Thea?” Moira asked. “How come you have never told me about this?”

“In case it didn’t work out.” Thea told her honestly. “I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Moira began, and then the clock rang out.

“Uh, mom I have plans, can I be excused?” She asked Moira.

“As long as we talk about this later.”

Thea smiled in confirmation and Moira nodded her head.

—

Oliver walked in the house and stopped when he saw Tommy.

“Hey.” He greeted his friend. “Where is everyone?”

“Mom and Walter are having a dinner party with a bunch of muckety-mucks.” Thea told him, walking down the stairs. “I’ve been stuck there for two hours, and now it’s your turn so…good luck.”

She went to head for the door when Oliver’s voice stopped her.

“Hey, Speedy?” He asked. “Why aren’t there any decorations up in the house?”

“What do you mean?” Thea asked, looking around the house.

“No wreathes. No trees.” He pointed out.

“Everyone has just been really busy lately.” Thea explained. “I’m sure they haven’t gotten around to it yet.” Thea told him.

“Does mom at least have some of those boxes of Candy Canes?” Oliver asked. “Remember we used to race to see who’d finish first?” 

“Yeah.” Thea laughed. “I always won.”

“That’s because you cheat.” Tommy told her from the doorframe.

Thea mock glared at him, but the smile was still on her face.

“Well, she went sugar-free last year so I doubt you’ll be seeing any of those around.” Thea informed him.

Tommy cleared his throat from the door and Thea smiled.

“Have fun.” She told Oliver and walked over by Tommy.

“See you man.” Tommy told him and they left.

—

“This is fun.” Thea smiled as they walked.

They were walking through the park, and it was decorated for Christmas, lights everywhere and snowball fights were being run by children. People were skating on the pond.

“Told you I could take you somewhere fun without it costing money.” He joked, linking their arms. “How are you doing?” He asked.

“About what?” She asked.

“Christmas.” He looked at her, and when she did not respond he continued. “Look, I know that you were really upset when your mom stopped with the parties and the decorating.”

“It never bothered me before.” She told him. “But now that Ollie is back…” She trailed off. 

“It reminds you of what Christmas used to be like.” Tommy finished. 

“I guess.” She shrugged.

He stopped and stood in front of her.

“Why didn’t you ever tell your mom?”

“She was all ‘woe is me’ and would not have listened.” 

“Well I have a solution to get your mind of this depressing topic.” He told her turning around and bending down.

“And what is that Merlyn?” Thea asked with a grin on her face.

“Snow ball fight!” He yelled and threw one at her.

Thea stood there in shock as the snowball hit her. She soon broke out of it and threw a wicked grin at him. 

“You’re dead Merlyn!” Thea shouted and began to retaliate.

They ran around the park for a minute throwing snowballs at each other like five year olds. Thea hid behind a tree and gathered snow for another one, when she had it formed she jumped out from her hiding spot. She looked around but did not see Tommy. Tommy came at her from the side and tackled her to the ground.

Thea was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Tommy pressed her wrist with the hand that held the snowball to her side and dumped snow on her hair. They slowly stop laughing and just laid in the snow.

“Merry Christmas Thea.” 

“Merry Christmas Tommy.”

They shared a soft smile and then a slow, romantic, kiss.

—

The next morning Thea got a text from Oliver asking for her to meet him. She agreed on Big Belly Burger. When she got there Oliver wasn’t there yet so she ordered and sat down at a booth. After she got her food her brother showed up ten minutes later. He ordered and they sat in silence for a moment.

“I think there should be a national holiday for the guy who invented French Fries.” Thea told Oliver as she popped a few fries in her mouth. “Or at least a statue or something.”

“There’s no Christmas party, is there?” Oliver asked her.

Thea simply looked down at her food and refused to look at him.

“Thea, dad threw one of these every year. Do…Do people think I just wasn’t gonna notice?” He asked.

“Hi Thea.” A man came over by them.

“Hi. Shane.” Thea said, with a smile.

“Uh, this is my brother, Oliver.” She introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Thea’s brother.” Shane said. “I bet the food on that island is better than this stuff they’re serving here, huh?” He joked.

“You’d lose that bet.” Oliver said, not joking at all.

“We’re heading down to the bay to hang out if you want to come.” Shane told Thea.

“Thanks. But, uh, I’m spending the afternoon with my brother.” Thea smiled fondly at Oliver. 

“Another time.” Shane simply said. “See you.” He said and walked away.

“How do you know that Shane guy?” Oliver asked.

“We rob banks and smoke crack together.” Thea joked.

“That’s funny, Thea. I have a feeling I’m not gonna be a fan.” Oliver told her.

“You don’t even know him.” Thea deadpanned. “Let’s just change the subject.” Thea told him. 

“Fine.” Oliver said. “You were going to tell me why we’re not having the annual Christmas party.”

Thea sighed and leaned back against the booth.

“When you and dad disappeared…” Thea began. “…by the time Christmas rolled around none of us felt much like celebrating, some more than others. So we kind of skipped Christmas that year. Every year. And it’s really fine, so…”

“No.” Oliver shook his head. “No, it's really not.”

—

When they got home, Oliver sat Thea, Walter, and his mother down on the couch.

“We’re celebrating Christmas.” Oliver told them. “I spent the last five years without it, and then Thea tells me that you guys didn’t have it either and I’m the reason. So maybe now I can be the reason we have Christmas again.” Oliver continued after taking a pause. “I thought I would throw the Queen Christmas party.”

“You?” Thea asked, chuckling.

“I know that I haven’t been the best son, or the stepson, or the brother that you all deserve.” Oliver told them. “Especially lately. But this moment feels like the right moment to start making up for lost time. What do you say?” He asked.

“I say yes.” Moira agreed. 

“Yes! Okay. I will take care of everything. You don’t have to do anything. Just show up, look fantastic and bring some Christmas cheer, okay?”

“Okay.” Moira nodded, happy to see her son so happy.

He stared at Thea, and she stared back at him. Finally she sighed and rolled her eyes, even though this made her excited in some senses.

“Fine.” Thea said.

Oliver smiled at her and then Walter spoke up.

“You’re a good man, Oliver.” Walter told him.

—

Tommy knocked on Laurel’s door later that day after he got Thea’s text. Laurel opened the door and looked shocked to see Tommy there. Tommy looked over to see Quentin Lance there as well.

“Hey.” He told Laurel. “Detective.” He nodded at the older man. “Merry Christmas.”

“What are you doing here Tommy?” Laurel asked, confused to see him wearing something other than a 10 million dollar suit.

“I have just heard that the Queen’s are having a last minute Christmas party and was wondering if you guys wanted to come. And I know you two usually just spend Christmas together, but I wanted to ask.” He asked.

When neither person said anything, he pulled his gift out of his back pocket.

“I, um, was looking through some old photographs and…I found this.” He handed her the small box. “Merry Christmas.” He told them both, smiled, and left.

—

Tommy walked into the Queen house that night and smiled how Christmasy it looked. He walked around for a minute before he found Thea. She looked stunning in black and gold dress. He walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

“Guess who.” He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and placed her hands on his and pulled them down.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hi.” He cleared his throat. “You having fun?” He asked.

“I liked our Christmas celebration better.” Thea told him honestly.

Tommy reached over and grabbed two glasses from the caterer.

“Well, if you want to leave…” He handed her one.

“As much as I want to, I promised Oliver I would stay.” 

“Damn.” Tommy murmured. “I really liked kissing you in the snow.” He whispered and Thea’s face went red.

“Hey guys.” Oliver walked over by them. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Tommy returned the greeting.

“Listen, you want to get a family picture.?” Oliver asked.

“Do I have a choice?” She asked.

“C’mon.” Tommy chuckled and grabbed her elbow.

He stood off to the side as Oliver and Thea walked over by Walter and Moira.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Queen?” A young man said and Tommy’s eyes narrowed. “These are for you.”

“Well, thank you.” Moira said. “I’ll go put this in water.”

Tommy walked up to the man who was looking at Thea in a way he did not like. Not that Thea needed him, she was able to take care of herself…and him at some points.

“Tommy Merlyn.” He greeted, holding his hand out.

“Shane Colvin.” The man shook Tommy’s hand.

“Thea?” Tommy asked. “I have a present for you.”

“Okay?”

“Come with me.” Tommy held out his hand for Thea and she took it.

Once they left Oliver turned to Shane and shared an amused smile with Dig.

“Oh yah.” Oliver mused, sarcastically. “I should have told you about that.”

“About what?” Shane asked.

“I’m pretty sure they’re in love with each other.” Oliver said.

“But he’s your age and Thea’s…well, my age.” Shane stammered.

“Yes, well, I never said they had acted on it yet.” Oliver smiled. “Merry Christmas Shane.” Oliver greeted and walked away.

—

“So…this present?” Thea grinned as they walked into her room. 

“I was going through all my old stuff, while I was packing up my apartment.” Tommy told her as they sat on the bed. “And I found this.”

He pulled out a small bag and handed it to her. Thea opened it and her eyes went wide.

“Oh. My. God.” Thea gasped. “You found it?”

“Yeah I did.” Tommy chuckled.

In her hand sat a metal ring, it had her and Tommy’s initials on it.

“I remember this, I made it when I was eleven years old. I gave it to you as a symbol of my love.” Thea chuckled.

“Yah and I called you young and immature.” Tommy laughed.

“Why are you giving this to me?” She asked.

“Well, you gave this to me when you began to have a crush on me.” Tommy told her, slipping the ring onto her index finger. “And now I am giving it to you when I am undyingly in love with you.”

“Tommy…” Thea gasped, staring into his eyes. “I love you too.” She smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her and slowly began to hover over her. The kiss began to get more intense. Thea threaded her hands into his hair and he gripped her waist. Thea let one of her hands slip down to the buttons of his shirt. 

“Hey Thea?” Oliver’s voice called and he opened the door.

Tommy shot up and was across the room before Thea could even blink. Thea remained on the bed, her chest heaving up and down. Oliver just stood in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob. He had known that his sister was in a romantic relationship with his best friend, but on the other hand, seeing was believing. 

“Tommy.” Oliver turned to his friend.

Tommy looked like he had seen a ghost and his top button was undone.

“I will talk to you later.” He stated. 

Tommy nodded and went to leave.

“You know what? No.” Thea said, she stood up and walked over by Tommy. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing because there's a party going on downstairs that I threw for you.” He told her, glaring at Tommy.

“I told you, I didn’t want a party.” Thea crossed her arms. “But you didn’t care. Because you came down with the holiday blues.” Thea mocked. “I’ve been trying to get you to open up for months. All this is doing is bringing back memories I’ve been trying to forget.”

“Thea!” Oliver shouted at her and she glared at him. “Why would you want to forget?” 

“No matter how fancy the party is you throw, things will never be the way they used to be in our family.” Thea told him and Tommy grabbed her hand in comfort. “Ever again.”

“Oliver?” John Diggle asked, stepping into the room.

Thea lead Tommy over to the couch as Oliver turned away.

“What is it now?” Oliver asked, following John from the room.

“Hey?” Tommy asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her face. “You okay.”

Thea shook her head, no, and Tommy wrapped his arm around her.

“You want to talk about it?” He asked.

“Not really.” She muttered.

“Then what do you want to do?”

“Just hold me?” She asked.

“Of course.” Tommy said and hugged her to his chest.

—

A few hours later after Tommy had left, Thea found herself driving with her mother and Walter to the hospital. Her leg bounced up and down uncontrollably. When they got there John Diggle was talking to Oliver, but when he saw them, he immediately let them by Oliver.

“Are you alright?” Moira asked.

“Oh, God, you look terrible.” Thea stated.

“Well thank God you were wearing your helmet.” Walter said, trying to keep his family calm.

“I told them how you were on a bike and a semi pulled right in front of you.” John supplied helpfully.

“What were you even doing out?” Moira asked.

“You bailed on your party.” Thea reminded him.

“It seemed like the right move. I mean, like you said, it…wasn’t the best timing.” Oliver told her.

“Okay, but when I was saying that, that was me being a bitch.” Thea told him.

“Oh, the truth is, I don’t think any of us were at our best.” Moira replied.

“The real truth is, you wanted to have a party to bring us closer together.” Walter told him, moving to stand behind Moira. “Well…here we are.”

Oliver laughed a little but it turned into a groan of pain.

“We’re going to let you get some rest, hmm?” Moira asked rhetorically, placing a kiss on his forehead.

After Moira and Walter left the room Thea moved closer.

“I have been hard on you.” Thea told him after a minute. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been very accepting of the person you’ve become when, in fact, I have changed too.”

“So we just learn to accept each other for who we are now?” Oliver asked rhetorically.

“Sounds good to me.” Thea smiled.

“And Thea?” Oliver asked. “About how I acted before with Tommy…”

“Ollie…” Thea groaned.

“No, let me finish.” He told her. “How I acted was wrong, but you guys got to realized that it may take me a bit to get used to. I wasn’t here for your 5 years of bonding, but give me a moment to catch up.”

“Okay.” She softly smiled and gave him a hug.

She held out candy canes and Oliver smiled.

“No cheating.” He told her as she handed him one.

“You're on.” Thea stated.

With this things began to get better, they weren’t the way they were before Oliver accidentally messed with Thea’s relationship, and they sure as hell were not the way they used to be. But they were getting back there slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long and this chapter is kind of short, but now since I literally can't leave my house I plan on getting more done! Thank you for understanding how hectic it can be during this time.


	9. Writing Schedule

I know this is going to get some people mad since it is not another chapter, but I feel that you should know this. With this Pandemic going on things have been crazy and school has gone online. So I am going to take a break from writing till I get done with school because that is the most important thing. Now before people get mad I want to say I am coming back no later than June 1st, and I wanted everyone to see my plan that way I will be more motivated to follow through.

Update Schedule Starting June 1st:

Monday: The Damned Legend (Sara Lance and Leonard Snart)

Tuesday: When We Were Wallflowers (Ray Palmer and Caitlin Snow)

Wednesday: Heroes (Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff)

Thursday: You Are the Reason (Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen)

Friday: The Blood in the Veil (John Constantine and Sara Lance)

Saturday: Help Me Forget (Slade Wilson and Sara Lance)

Sunday: Temptations (John Constantine and Zari Tarazi)

Now some of these are different titles that are not up yet and that is because I have not started them, but I am hoping to keep this schedule until I finish each of my stories. See you after I finish school for the year and thank you for understanding.

Edit (5/16): I began to map out the other stories and began writing Sara and Snart as a secondary relationship in, "The Damned Legend" and fell in love with them once more and I was not really proud of the relationship I was making for John, so I decided to make it a Captain Canary story instead since I am making another story about John anyway. I am doing finals this week, but I have begun to work on them during my breaks to relieve my stress and that way I have something to post on these dates! Hope all is well with you all and thank you for allowing me to be slower with my updates.


End file.
